Shadows in the Snow
by Silverlaugh
Summary: Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. Something in his soul said to stay and watch. So he would stay, he would stay until the bright snow blanketed the ground and the light of the moon cast his dark shadow onto it. "I'm coming Yori." -Sequel to With the Wind-
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is Shadows in the Snow, a sequel to With the Wind. If you plan on reading you might wanna check that story out first, but if you don't want to, you don't have to ;)! Please remeber, reviews, comments, ratings, and the whole lot of it; always appreciated! OK on with the story...

* * *

**

Shadows In The Snow

Prologue

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Sesshomaru stared at the ring on his finger. Every now and then it would pulse; showing's its sorrow at the absence of its partner. It happened more and more often as the first snow grew nearer, the anniversary of his wedding. The anniversary of his newfound sorrow. The anniversary of the day they'd taken her away from him.

And once again, he found himself standing alone, missing Yori. It'd been a year since their wedding night and he still remembered it as clear as if it was happening again, the smell of smoke and the feeling of panic that'd risen in the air with it. He remembered the utter horror he'd felt as her fingers slipped from his and she disappeared into darkness. He'd wake up in the night at times, still reaching for her. He remembered how he'd searched for her for days on end afterwards. He remembered how her disappearance affected everyone, how it tore a hole in his heart; a hole that would not heal. Sesshomaru sighed and balled his hand into a fist.

God knows how badly he wanted to forget her, and never could. It was as if his soul was tied to her; a helpless knot that would never untangle, no matter how hard he tried. He knew his sadness was dispersed through the lands. Sometimes when he could take it no longer, he would transform and howl into the night. It was the only way he could empty his soul of this sadness, by the great cries that escaped his throat and pierced the night. Some began calling it The Western Lord's Lament. Regardless, it was the only time he would show his pain and he noticed that it affected the land further than he'd originally thought. The flowers would droop, the wind grew colder, the night grew emptier, and the moon's light seemed to dull as the water failed to reflect it. Sesshomaru sighed because he was still able to count himself fortunate. Ever since_ that_ night, Inuyasha and his friends had been restlessly assisting Sesshomaru in his search for Yori. Even Kagura and the wolf Koga were helping.

The night Yori was taken, everyone suspected Naraku. The smoke pellets used were a rare type; the fumes could severely damage a demon's senses but cause a human to only fall unconscious. As soon as the smoke reached his nose, it was rendered useless. The whole thing seemed to be a trick low enough to belong to Naraku. So they'd all rushed to find him. They searched for months, finding leads from time to time but always coming up empty-handed. Sesshomaru cursed his foolishness. _I should have been able to protect her, I promised her I would._ But he would find her; that he swore.

After failing in the first search for Naraku, the decision was made to split up. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango continued to look for Naraku while Koga, Kagura, and Kagome stayed with Sesshomaru to find Yori. And it was then that Kagura had remembered something.

"_What about the Sacred Lands?"_ she'd said. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"_We've already been over that Kagura, there's no way she went there."_

"_No,"_ Kagura spoke firmly. _"When I picked her up after she finished her training, she told me everything. Including the fact that Kiesu said she was destined to become the next High Priestess. So, maybe Kiesu kidnapped her and is behind all of this."_ Kagome gasped.

"_She wouldn't!"_ Kagome's face had taken on a shocked look then and Sesshomaru had balled his hands into fists. He'd remembered how Yori went to find the woman when they'd stopped in Kaede's village. He remembered how Kiesu left that night and hadn't come back. And so the decision to visit the Sacred Lands was made.

Sesshomaru now stood in front of the barrier that undoubtedly separated him and the woman he loved. Before he left that night, Kagura told him the only people who could pass through the barrier were the ones who possessed pure hearts and true intentions, otherwise they would be purified regardless if they were human or demon. But by his main goal, he possessed both of those things. Tonight the snow was destined to fall. Tonight he was destined to find Yori.

So, he stepped through the barrier.

And when he was on the other side of it, a small smile touched his lips. _I'm coming Yori._ And he ran without any direction, without any trouble. A castle loomed high in front of him and he stopped at the edge of the apparent courtyard as soft specks of snow touched his face. Something was telling him not to continue any further, something in his soul said to stay and watch. So he would stay, he would stay until the bright snow blanketed the ground and the light of the moon cast his dark shadow onto it.


	2. The First Snow

1. The First Snow

Yori sighed as she looked up to the sky; she was becoming increasingly frustrated with herself. Tonight was the night of the First Snow, a beautiful time of the year that everyone treasured and enjoyed here at the castle. So, in fact, that everyone decided to take time off from their training and take full pleasure in the night, including Yori. Even though she was the High Priestess, she thought it okay to take a small break. The Shikon Jewel was sitting safely on the pedestal next to her throne and there had been no signs of any threats by demons whatsoever to the castle. There hadn't been any freak training accident and no lives had been lost. Everyone was safe, everything was good. So why was she so sad?  
Yori sighed heavily again and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. It wasn't the sadness in itself that was bothering her; it was the level of sadness. Her heart felt like a brick in her chest, pulling her head down as she walked towards the center of the courtyard to admire the falling snow. Her head hurt and her hands trembled from the unexplained agony that was ripping through her chest. This was the most beautiful time of the year because of the change of the season but even more so because of the full moon that seemed to make the snow glisten as it fell to the earth. So why was she standing here with a frown pasted on her face and a deep sadness tearing her apart. And what the hell was going on with her ring? It seemed to momentarily grow tight around her finger and then loosen, as if it were a beating heart pulsing. She was about to take the ring off when she heard something behind her.  
"Oh, it's you." Sanji, her personal assistant, was walking towards her with his midnight blue hair camouflaged in white.  
"Why are you all alone High Priestess?" For some unknown reason, the question sent a pang through her heart and she looked at the boy now standing next to her. He was exactly her height with curly blue hair that hugged his face. His boyish features were a little deceiving; he was only a year younger than she was and actually very good-looking regardless. He had sharp cheekbones that outlined a smooth face perfected by beautiful emerald eyes speckled with yellow. His smile was breathtaking; nothing could compare in purity, not even the Sacred Jewel. But despite all of these things, every time Yori looked at him and acknowledged the fact that she found him attractive, she felt guilty. So, that she destroyed any feelings for him the moment she felt them. Besides, what did it matter? She could never marry anyways.  
"Do you wish to keep me company?" Yori smiled.  
"Yes, in fact I do." Sanji smiled in return and looked up. "It's beautiful isn't it? Sort of reminds you a perfect night, if such a thing could exist." The snow was falling rather quickly now, but its splendor remained. It was entrancing to watch; the small specks of white racing one another to reach the ground and then pilling up in each of their victories. It was almost as if heaven was trying to send pieces of itself to this world and this light snowfall was the result. Like someone somewhere had indeed created perfection, giving them the gift of a night consumed by happiness and smiles. Sanji grabbed her hand and she looked to him surprised. His face was overtaken by concern.  
"High Priestess, why do you cry?" Yori touched her face and gasped as her fingers brushed against cold water on her cheeks.  
"I don't know, something must've gotten in my eye." she said and Sanji nodded, releasing her hand. The two stood there in silence for the remainder of the light snowfall. But as it grew later, the night became colder and the winds became harsher, causing Yori to wrap her arms around herself. Sanji noticed this and suggested that it was time to return to the castle. Yori nodded appreciatively and was turning to leave but paused when her eye caught something. On the blanket of snow that'd covered the ground, she could have sworn she saw what curiously looked like a shadow. But oddly, not like the trees surround the courtyard.  
"Lady Yori?" At being called, Yori looked at Sanji who wore an expression of worry. She patted his cheek softly and offered him a reassuring smile.  
"It is nothing. Let us return to the castle before this cruel weather does away with us." He smiled back and they walked to the castle together. But Yori could get the image of the shadow out of her mind. It was so still, as if it in itself was pondering something very hardly. Was that even real? Or had her mind played a trick on her?  
By the time Yori was getting into bed, however, all thoughts of the strange shadow had left her mind. She rested her head on a silk pillow and gave into the heavy feeling of sleep that was slowly beginning to creep over her.

_Confusion overtook Yori. _Where am I? _There was positively nothing save for darkness in any and every direction that Yori turned her head. But before she could say anything aloud though, all of a sudden, light erupted all around her. She rubbed her eyes and looked in front of her. She couldn't see anything! Everywhere she turned there was haze, as if someone blurred a picture so a child couldn't see it. Faces were blurred, the scenery was blurred, everything was blurred except… To her right, and standing so close that it was possible for Yori to touch her, was a beautiful woman. _Is that me?  
"_Look!" Someone shouted. She turned her head up and watched as snow floated in the sky, beginning its long journey to the ground. She could tell this was the First Snow and she watched herself curiously. The dream Yori looked up also and smiled. She was semi-blurred, only her face, feet, hands and patches of white were visible. Someone grabbed her hand and she leaned her head on the invisible person's shoulder.  
__Yori smiled at this fake vision of her, but stopped smiling when the sound of glass reached her ears. She looked in the same direction as every one else… and then smoke erupted out of no where. Yori coughed as the smoke filled her lungs and watched unable to help herself as the dream Yori was grabbed. She elbowed the person in the stomach and called someone's name. _Who is she calling?_ Yori looked on, horror creeping into her heart as she watched the utter chaos around her. She opened her mouth and tried to call for help, but she could not speak. She couldn't hear anything and she couldn't see anything. And then instead of watching herself struggle, she was the one struggling. Hands grabbed her and were pulling her back and she looked panicked out into the darkness of the smoke, thinking a name she could not hear, and reaching for a person who had promised to protect her. Reaching for a person who didn't even know she was being taken away. Reaching for a person she loved, a person she would never see again…_

"Lady Yori! Lady Yori!" Someone was screaming her name and Yori opened her eyes to a panic-stricken Sanji and a room full of concerned people. She sat up in her bed and looked to her assistant, her eyes begging him ti tell her what happened. Sanji swallowed and spoke shakily.  
"You were screaming, tears falling from your eyes. We rushed in here, thinking that perhaps a demon had overshadowed you. But we tried everything and you still continued to scream. It was apparent then that you were dreaming." Yori nodded her head and stood to address the crowd.  
"Thank you all for your concern. I am fine, it was just a nightmare. Please go back to sleep and I will try my very best not to awake you again." The crowd bowed and exited her room, all except Sanji. "Would you like to stay?" Yori asked him as she crawled back into bed.  
"If it doesn't bother you ma'am." Yori shook her head, granting him permission and he went to sit in the corner. Sanji's green eyes pasted themselves on Yori as she got comfortable in her bed. She wiped the unexplained tears from her eyes and tried to shake the dram from her head. And when she was finally successful, she blew out a lit candle and closed her eyes. This time she fell into a dreamless sleep, one that was far worse than the nightmare. In the darkness of her mind she still seemed to be reaching into nothingness, trying as hard as she possibly could the grab hold of the unseen person. The unseen person who could undoubtedly save her.


	3. Long Time No See

2. Long Time No See

Yori opened her eyes and blinked hard as the morning sun made its way through her window. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed Sanji still sitting in the corner. Yori smiled softly at him and got out of her bed, pulling a cover with her. She walked over to Sanji and draped it over his shoulders in an attempt to keep him warm in the frost of the morning. As she did, Yori noted his posture. He was sitting crisscross, his sword leaning on his shoulder. She smiled. _He must have been up all night watching me. Huh, he really in a kind soul._ Then she noticed his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his hair touching his eyes lightly and his lips, slightly parted, seemed softer. He looked so perfect; the sun's shadow only adding to the effect. Yori blushed as a thought crossed her mind. She couldn't help herself in wondering how his lips would feel against hers and she defied the feeling of guilt that'd already risen in her chest as she bent down and moved closer to him. She could feel the crimson spread across her cheeks as she brought her face closer to his. And just as she was about to make contact, there was a knock at the door. Drawing back Yori sighed and stood, oddly more relieved than disappointed.  
"Come in, the door is open." she said quickly pulling a robe tight around her nightgown. A maid entered with a tray of food.  
"Good morning High Priestess, I have brought your breakfast."  
"So it would seem," Yori said under her breath. "Thank you but I think I will dine in the cafeteria this morning." Then she looked to Sanji.  
"Can you please leave the food here for him? I am sure he will be very hungry when he awakes." The maid smiles politely and nodded.  
"As you wish ma'am." And she placed the tray on Yori's dresser before walking out. Yori grabbed some clothes, changed, and glanced at Sanji one last time before exiting her room.  
The vast majority of the rest of the day was spent as it always was. Yori walked around the castle, stepping in during training sessions and assisting where help was needed. She collected all of the guards' reports from the northern, southern, eastern, and western gates and read each one carefully. She took a break midday to eat her lunch and admire the fallen snow around the castle and then she went to the throne room to guard the Jewel for the remainder of the day. The whole time Sanji was right behind her, he never left her side. In fact, he was still standing next to her when she looked up, surprised.  
"What is it my Lady?" he asked.  
"Someone's entered the barrier." she said. _How strange. I can't usually sense when someone passes through the barrier, only when it purifies them.  
_Just then, a guard came rushing into the throne room and bowed. With his head down, he spoke respectfully.  
"High Priestess, a woman had just appeared. She claims to know you and she demands to see you." Yori raised her eyebrows.  
"Demands?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Yori cracked a grin. This should be interesting.  
"Send her in." Sanji told the guard as Yori nodded her head in amusement. The guard bowed and retreated back into the courtyard. A moment later, the throne room doors reopened and a small group of guards walked in holding a young girl by the arm. She had a pissed expression on her face which turned to worry as her eyes met Yori's. But above the demand, and the apparent annoyance at being held like a child, it was her junior high uniform that gave her away. Yori stood and addressed everyone in the room.  
"All of you, leave us now. Sanji, you as well." The boy looked momentarily pained but stood, bowed, and left the room just as the others. When the throne room was completely empty, Yori's eyes filled with tears. She dropped every emotional shield, she let her High Priestess composure fall, and she ran towards the mildly shocked girl and threw her arms around her neck.  
"Kagome!" Yori cried.  
"Yori? You, you remember me?" _What an odd question.  
_"Of course I remember you! Oh I missed you so much, it's hard to believe I haven't seen you in a whole year!" Kagome nodded, a little sadly.  
Ten minutes later the two girls were sitting crisscross on the floor, sharing a pot of tea. All was silent as a servant stirred in their milk and sugar. She bowed and left, the throne room doors creating an echo as they banged shut. Yori cleared her throat.  
"So, what made you visit?" Kagome sipped her tea.  
"What, you're not happy to see me?" There was a pause as she laughed a horrible dry sound that wasn't fit for her. "I just felt like seeing you is all." Yori raised a skeptical eyebrow at her friend.  
"Oh? Then how come you were _demanding_ to see me?" She smirked at the blush that'd risen in Kagome's cheeks. "Come now Kagome; despite the fact that I haven't seen you in such a long time, you _are_ my best friend. I know you. So, what is it?" Kagome swallowed, not her tea though.  
"I need to ask you some things."  
"Such as?" Kagome set her tea down and looked straight into Yori's eyes as she spoke.  
"Do you remember Inuyasha?" Yori scrunched up her eyebrows. The name did not ring a bell and Kagome could tell. Despair seemed to wash over her as she looked down. She sighed heavily and then looked back up, her eyes consumed by sadness.  
"I need you to tell me everything you remember, from the time you came to the Fuedal era, until now." Yori was confused.  
"But why—"  
"Please Yori! This is very important!" Kagome nearly shouted as she grabbed Yori shoulders and shook her ever so slightly. Why did it matter? What was so important about her memories that made Kagome so upset? Yori Swallowed and set her tea down as well, wondering how it was possible that the friendly air was disappearing so quickly.  
"Well, I remember waking up the day I came here. I remember seeing you, and then walking home with you. I remember the demon that attacked us and you telling me to get into the well. I remember going through and climbing out and then…" But she paused when she found she could not recall anything after that. Yori tried hard, that all too familiar pain already beginning to rise in her head. _Okay, just breathe. I remember Kagome telling me too climb and she pushed me up. Then I jumped out of the well and noticed how clear the air was. And then I turned around because… because… be-because…  
_"Yori, are you okay?" Kagome asked, worry seeping into her voice. Yori waved her away.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just, I've tried to remember before but everything from that point on is fuzzy. I can't remember my thought, I can't remember any sounds, and I can't see any faces. And when I try hard to remember, my head begins to hurt." Yori touched her head lightly, the fading pain causing a dull ache to spread throughout her head. Kagome touched her hand lightly.  
"It's all right, don't push yourself." Kagome sighed. "Just please, tell me what you do remember." Yori took in a deep breath and twisted her hands together.  
"Well, I remember looking up at something and then stepping through the barrier. I remember training with Lady Kiesu. Then I remember fighting with you." She paused when Kagome breathed in sharply.  
"Do you remember why you were fighting with me?" Yori shook her head.  
"No. I remember speaking but the voices aren't in my head, as if the whole argument was muted. I don't know how we stopped fighting, but I remember killing Kikyo soon afterwards." Kagome nodded.  
"I was there. Do you remember the battle itself?"  
"No I don't, just the part where I took her life." Yori reached to her back somberly. "But there was a wound in my back that is nothing but a light scar now. I don't remember how I got it; just that it was caused by a sacred arrow that undoubtedly belonged to Kikyo."  
"And then what?" Yori sighed.  
"After that, training again with Lady Kiesu. And everything from then on is crystal clear." Yori took a sip of her now cold tea and grimaced as it coated her throat in bitterness. Kagome sat silently, staring at her fingers. Yori could tell she was thinking hard about whether or not to say something and Yori waited patiently for her decision. Finally, with a newfound inspiration, Kagome spoke up.  
"I'm not too sure that this name will ring any bells, but do you remember—" Yori held up her hand, silencing Kagome and stood up. Her ears, trained to hear the slightest disturbance, caught the soft sound of hurried footsteps. Yori grabbed her bow and arrows and stood with one at the ready and aimed it at the throne room doors. They were pushed open violently and Sanji, breathing hard, rushed in.  
"Lady Yori!" Kagome looked up, alarmed, and Yori lowered her bow.  
"What is it Sanji?"  
"Demons have infiltrated the barrier!"


	4. Stolen

3. Stolen

"What?" Yori's eyes widened. Sanji swallowed and shook his head.  
"There are two of them; one male and one female. Some of the guards have engaged them in battle." Yori mentally cursed her luck and slung her arrows over her shoulder before looking to Sanji.  
"Stay here with Kagome Sanji. I want you to protect her. And tell the rest of the castle to return to their rooms and not to come out before I give the okay. Do you hear me?" Sanji nodded her head.  
"Yes ma'am." She smirked.  
"And Kagome," Kagome looked up, a little shyly. "Stay out of trouble," And with that, Yori ran through the throne room doors. Night had fallen, and all was still in the courtyard. Yori cursed under her breath, the battle was taking place in the forest. It would be harder to fight where snow covered the ground but it seemed like she had no choice. Placing an arrow on her bow and holding it down towards the ground, she ran into the thick trees. Before long, the red uniform of the castle guards came into view and she ran a little faster. And as soon as she stepped onto the battlefield, all went still. Whatever fighting had been taking place ceased and all eyes pasted themselves on Yori. Even the eyes of the two demons turned on her.  
Just as Sanji had said, there was one male and one female. The woman was wrapped in a red and white kimono, tied with a yellow around the waist. She wore a light green undershirt and her hair in a bun which was decorated with feather. She held a white fan that had streaks of red towards the bottom over her face, stopping just below her red eyes. The man wore wolves fur around his entire body save for his chest where there was protective armor. He had a sword, ivy black hair held high in a pony tail, and what curiously seemed to be a tail behind a brown skirt. His blue eyes were decorated by sharp eyebrows and were staring mockingly at Yori. He smirked and she knew he was waiting for her to speak. Yori raised her bow and addressed the two.  
"Who are you? And what is it you want?" Her voice was steady, demanding. The two demons just stared at her in response. Growing rather aggravated rather quickly, Yori shot an arrow at the woman. It held no sacred powers and zoomed passed her head as nothing but a warning.  
"Answer me!" Yori said loudly. The woman, still holding her fan, had not flinched and stepped closer to the man. He slid his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Why is it that humans always ask such useless questions?" she asked, the question directed at Yori. The man smirked and kissed her passionately. A wave of nausea suddenly washed over Yori, pieces of a forgotten memory beginning to play in her head.  
_The sun had barely begun to show behind the horizon and Yori seemed to be watching the two as she heard the young demon's voice. "Hey beautiful. Why'd you run off?" The woman blushed and he placed a tender kiss on her lips. Then Yori saw him grab her by her hips and kiss her full on the mouth._ But the memory stopped there and she was shoved back into reality, realizing that she'd released her sacred arrow and the two had engaged in battle. The boy was an up-close combat fighter but the woman used her fan as her weapon. She raised it high in the sky and shouted "Dance of Winds!" A huge gust of wind not only pushed Yori and the other guards back into the courtyard, but it also created a quick memory. _What is this! In a moment, Yori watched the same woman raise the fan once again and call her attack. This time the wind seemed to push a vision of herself through castle doors._ She jumped back into the present once more and jumped out of the way as blades came hurling towards her. She barely had time to blink as she looked up and saw the demon boy falling towards her. Yori drew her sword and it met his as fiercely as his feet touched the ground. While their faces were so close together, Yori spoke.  
"Who are you?" The boy smiled.  
"Just a friend, Yori." Yori's eyes widened.  
"How did you—" He jumped back and Yori fell to the ground as blades flew over her head. She looked up and cursed under her breath when she saw the boy raising his sword over his head, ready to strike.  
"Lady Yori!" Sanji jumped in front of her and held back the demon boy's weapon with his own. Instead of feeling grateful or relieved, anger rose in Yori's chest.  
"Sanji! I told you to stay with Kagome!" Yori picked herself quickly off of the floor.  
"Lady Kagome told me to come assist you. I am glad I listened to her for if I had not, you would be dead." The demon boy smiled as the two pushed their weight onto one another.  
"You her boyfriend or somethin'?" he asked. Sanji turned a deep shade of red.  
"Insolent demon!" And he pushed the wolf boy back. Momentary shock consumed his face, but he swept his foot under Sanji's and he fell to the ground. Yori tried to load a bow but the woman called another attack and Yori was forced to jump backwards.  
"Sanji!" The wolf boy had his sword to his neck and was smiling mockingly. But his face turned to one of surprise as he jumped back. And arrow nearly missed his head and he cursed. Yori whipped her head to the right and saw Kagome standing tall with another arrow raised. _Dammit! Why didn't she stay in the castle?  
_Before Yori could scold her friend, more blades were head her way. For the moment, she was able to deflect them with her sword.  
"Get back inside Kagome!" she screamed as the woman with the fan advanced on her.  
"No, I can handle this!" Kagome shouted back. Yori couldn't see her so she brought her hand across the clear air and sent a gust of wind at the advancing woman. The demon flew back into the trees and Yori was able to turn towards Kagome who was trying her best to assist the wounded soldiers. Then, she froze.  
Yori stilled her body and then heard it too, and felt it. The ground trembled every so slightly and there was a roar in the distance. Something was coming, something big. She raised her arrow and awaited the owned of the sounds with the remainder of the gaurds and Sanji by her side. All was quiet. Yori looked up.  
"Damn!" Peering down at them was a huge demon. It was an oddly beautiful cross between white and silver and the crescent moon on its forehead made its red eyes seem to glow.  
"High Priestess!" Yori turned her attention back to the forest and saw the woman rise above the trees in a giant feather. She smiled maliciously and sent a gust of wind at Yori which knocked her off of her feet.  
"Put me down!" she heard Kagome scream. When Yori was able to look up, she saw Kagome in the arms of the wolf boy who was jumping onto the huge feather. Yori cursed and stood up, aiming an arrow at them. But before she could release it, the three disappeared through the barrier and were out of sight. But they had a bigger problem on their hands.  
The beast roared and looked down, straight at Yori. Then it took one giant step forward and swept its paw across the courtyard. Those who were too close, or not able to doge it, were swept into the air. Yori released her sacred arrow and it soared towards the demon's heart. _Hit the mark!_ But as soon as the arrow touched the demon, it disintegrated. _What?_ she tried again, aiming and shooting three more arrows, in an almost desperate attempt to stop its attack. But the same thing happened as before.  
"Your arrows are not working High Priestess!" Sanji shouted running, sword raised, towards a giant paw.  
"Thank you! You're being very observant today!" she shouted back, a little bit of her former attitude emerging. And in that second, she noticed what curiously seemed to be a small smile on the demon's face. _Is it smiling? No Yori, there's no time to think about that!  
_The demon lunged at her, its mouth wide open. And strangely, she found that she couldn't move. Absolute, and completely annoying, fear had her frozen in place. Yori drew her sword, trying to protect herself in the best way she could , but it was too late. Sanji had shoved her out of the way and taken her place and Yori looked up, horrified, as the demon held him in his mouth. Any second now, it would lock its jaws and kill the now unconscious boy. Soldiers were still trying futilely to wound the great dog, but all weapons were failing and harmlessly to the ground. Sighing, Yori cleared her mind and tried her best to ignore the nauseating smell of blood in the air.  
She looked with her senses and felt with her soul the energy flowing all around her. When she opened her eyes, she could see the strings of energy mixing with the unseen wind. And with all her might, she raised her hand and brought it down in a swift motion, sending a blade of air towards the demon. She watched as it bit into its shoulder, creating a long line of blood. The demon cried out, releasing Sanji, and Yori rushed forward to catch him before he reached the ground.  
In a bright light, the demon shrunk and disappeared into the deep forest. _It probably went back to its original form. Huh, good riddance._ With her heart skipping a beat, Yori turned back to Sanji. She touched his cheek softly, an expression of immense pain resting on his face, and examined the fallen boy. The good thing, he was still breathing. The bad thing, he was also still unconscious. Blood poured, thick and hot, out of a wound in his side. The sleeve of his left arm was completely torn off, revealing long tears and black bruises on his skin. But by the look of the gash in his side, Yori knew she had to move quickly, or else he would loose too much blood.  
Yori picked Sanji up off the ground and balancing, she put him on her back. He wasn't too heavy so she was able to grab a hold under his legs and run back into the castle. Heart beating fiercely in her chest, Yori headed straight for the infirmary.  
The nurses worked feverously on Sanji. They were able to stop the bleeding, but the wound was still a nasty one. They would have to sew his skin together to insure it would not reopen. But in the end, they said he would live. And Yori was about to breathe a sigh of relief when a wounded soldier stumbled in.  
"My, my lady!" He was breathing hard, barely holding himself up. His hand was red, holding a wound of his own in his shoulder.  
"What is it now?"  
"The Shikon Jewel has disappeared. We, we believe it was stolen." With that, he passed out. Yori cursed under her breath.  
"Help this man… and keep an eye on Sanji." she ordered, walking towards the door. She paused when a thought struck her mind. "When he wakes up, tell him I've gone in search of the Jewel. And tell him he is by no means to follow me." Yori spoke to the nurses and then rushed off. She ran back to the throne room and quickly grabbed some supplies she would need. Not only would she have to retrieve the Sacred Jewel, she'd have to find Kagome too. _What a day._ she thought as she rushed through the courtyard and into the woods.  
Bodies littered the ground everywhere she looked and she knew she could not help the fallen soldiers. So with a last look at her destroyed home, she disappeared through the barrier.


	5. Wounded

4. Wounded

For the second time in her life Yori walked, in a fit of rage, into the deep forest. For the second time in her life, she had no idea where she was going. And for a countless time in her life, she was pissed off. As Yori walked farther and father away from the castle and deeper into the forest, she found her old safe, old attitude, resurfacing.  
"Damn it all. Damn those demons for stealing the Jewel, damn Kagome for leaving the throne room when I told her to stay out of trouble, damn the snow for making me sad for no reason, and damn these godforsaken trees for making everything ass-backwards!"  
Just then, her foot snagged an unseen rock, and Yori flew face first onto the ground. She left a person-print in the snow as she stood up and brushed herself off. Heat rose in her face; that was the last straw. Yori turned around, and like a mad woman, she kicked the rock, hoping it would land somewhere in Timbuktu. She was annoyed, she was tired, she was cold. But above all she was just about ready to kill the next thing she saw, regardless of what it was, and cook it over a nice fire to shut her stomach up. She mumbled incoherently to herself.  
_I should have gotten something to eat before I left. Serves me right though, do I ever _think_ before I run off into the forest?_ Yori sighed. The only thing different between this time and the last time she remembered being in the forest alone was that she wasn't afraid of the demons. In fact, it seemed there were no demons in this part of the forest. But regardless it was getting late, the sun had begun to disappear behind the horizon and she would have to stop soon and set up camp for the night. It wouldn't be wise to continue traveling without rest, but hunger pains would undoubtedly keep her awake through the night. So Yori decided that before she stopped to rest, she would have to find a river of some sort so she could catch a fish.  
Yori sighed in defeat and closed her eyes, letting her shoulders slump, knowing the forest was getting the best of her. Perhaps she should stop complaining, there were other people in the world that had it worse off. Normal people, every-day people, caring people who were willing to risk their life for a friend. _People like Sanji_. Yori stopped walking for a moment as she remembered how the boy shoved her out of the way of the demon's attack. She remembered his face as he was lifted into the sky, the innocent face that was masked in a pain he couldn't feel. She remembered the feeling of his blood on her hands as she held him. She remembered how upset she was, how upset she still is, and in that moment, Yori swore she would find the demon responsible for Sanji's injury and rip its throat out. Yori opened her eyes and was about to continue walking before she noticed something strange in the snow. _What is this?  
_Yori reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. The majority of the small pile was a dark color, and sticky as if it'd soaked through the snow. _Is this, is this… blood?_ She brought her hands to her face and slowly sniffed the small pile. And she recoiled at its putrid stench. Yes, it most certainly was blood. But the thing was, it wasn't blood that belonged to a human. This was a demon's blood. Yori dropped the red snow back onto the ground and, wiping her hands on her clothes, she looked up. _What is this?_ There seemed to be a trail of blood ahead of her, great spots and puddles in the snow. Whatever demon this blood belonged to was horribly wounded, if not dead by now. Yori raised her eyebrows in thought. Was it really worth it? Her curiosity seemed to be getting the best of her, her eyes were pasted on the blood that lead off of the path she was currently on. Should she follow it? What could there really be at the end of a blood path? Perchance the demon? _In that case, if it's still living, perhaps I can put it out of its misery.  
_And with that, Yori continued to walk. And she felt absolutely nothing as she followed the trail of red.

Yori was fairly sure she'd been following the trail of blood for a good fifteen minutes now and the further she went, the more she saw. It was as if the deeper into the forest the demon walked, the more it bled. The smell was masked by the snow, but the sight of it was enough to make Yori's stomach turn. As she went, there was more and more and a strong feeling of pity rose in her. She was certain at the end of this trail would be a dead body, a grim expression on its face, a demon that'd died a miserable and painful death. _The poor thing… Huh?  
_She stopped in her tracks when she noticed something ahead. Sitting against a tree, was a figure clad in white. Yori looked closer and realized it was a man. His long silver hair was spewed across this fluffy white thing hanging around his neck. Yori raised her eyebrows in mild surprise when she realized the trail of blood led to a gash in his left arm. She took tentative steps nearer to the wounded demon and examined him closely. One of his knees were bent upward, the pant leg of his warrior's kimono puffed around his leg and tucked in neatly to a black shoe. She looked at his wound; it was a pretty length, stretching from his shoulder to the middle of his side. Blood was flowing slowly out of it and a pang shot through Yori's heart. She gripped at it, a pain so strong it nearly knocked her over. Tears rose in her eyes and she only though _Is he, is he dead? _She raised her eyes to his face and searched for any sign of life. His eyelashes were beautiful, ebony outlined in a deep red. Two purple lines crossed each side of his face and his silver bangs fell over his face, gently touching the top of his eyes. Yori leaned in closer and could see his bangs were also covering something, something indigo. With her heart beating fiercely in her chest, Yori reached up and parted his hair, revealing a crescent moon.  
Yori jumped back and raised her bow, aiming an arrow straight at him despite the tears running down her face. This was the demon that'd wreak havoc about her home. This was the demon that'd infiltrated her castle. This was the demon that'd injured Sanji. Yori gripped her bow tighter, that feeling of pain growing in her chest and enveloping it. She swore she would kill him; it was her duty, her silent promise to Sanji. She pulled her arrow back further, ready to release it when the demon stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Golden pupils pointed their gaze at Yori and she almost dropped her bow. His eyes were amazing, beautiful, as if someone trapped the light of a dim sun in small orbs. The color was perfected by the look trapped in it, a look of concern masked by semi-interest. Panic gripped Yori's heart as visions of these eyes crossed her mind. Anger, un-interest, sadness, regret, worry, love, lust, amazement, and utter happiness Yori saw overtaking his eyes in her mind, feelings that they once held. Feelings that were all pointed towards Yori. She took an involuntary step back as the visions departed.  
"I asked you a question." Yori took in a sharp breath when his voice finally met her ears, the soft sound of warning and danger as black as the night itself. Yori blinked and found herself with her arrow raised once more, remembering spoken word she did not hear.  
"You are the demon who attacked the Sacred Lands, are you not?" He just stared at her.  
"And if I was?" Yori held her bow so tightly it trembled in her hands.  
"Then I've come to kill you." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You lie, for if you really came to kill me, you would have already done so as I slept. If that was your true intent, you would do so now as I do not pose a threat." Yori pointed her eyes at him. Silence rung loudly between the two and as her eyes met his, she released her arrow. It sailed towards the demon and stuck itself in the tree, the spot directly next to his left ear. She winced in frustration at herself; she'd aimed the arrow there, wanting more than nothing to kill him. The demon's eyes never left hers, his expression never changed. She readied another arrow.  
"Where is the Sacred Jewel?" she demanded, her voice not as steady as she'd hoped it'd be. He raised his eyebrows slightly at her. Then, with more difficulty than he would show, the demon rose and neared Yori. She took a step backwards.  
"Answer me!" He paused.  
"I do not have your precious Jewel. You are the High Priestess, are you not? Wouldn't you be able to sense it, if I'd had it?" Then he continued towards her, and Yori was so surprised when she'd let him close enough to where she could almost feel his breath on her face as she spoke.  
"Why do you cry?" Yori's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about the tears streaming silently down her face.  
"I don't see how it's any business of yours." she spat, taking two more steps back. He just looked at her for a moment, just a moment, and then he turned his back in her direction.  
"Once upon a time, I asked a woman the same question. She told me it was because she was afraid that I would kill her. She told me that we cry when an emotion is strong enough to overpower our heart, when it's stronger than all of our other emotions." Another pang went through Yori's chest and she was thrown into a different memory. _Yori studied her milieu. The moon was high in the sky and trees surrounded her and the Yori she was seeing. She stood in front of this vision of her and could only hear the person Yori was looking at over her shoulder. His voice was the twin of the demon she'd just encountered and Yori watched curiously as she spoke with him. "What are they?" he asked. "What are what?" herself responded. "The water on your face. When you finished speaking, water fell from your eyes. What are they?" Surprise overtook the other Yori's face. "Tears, my Lord?" He didn't respond._ When the memory faded, Yori found herself grabbing the arm of the mysterious demon almost desperately as if she didn't want him to leave. A slight blush crept over her face as he turned towards her. Her hands, now loosening their grip, held his arm gently and she examined the wound once more.  
"I'll make a deal with you. If you lead me through this forest and help me find the demons that stole my friend Kagome and the Sacred Jewel, I'll fix this wound for you." He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"That seems a lot to ask just for dressing one wound." Yori smirked.  
"Well, that would be the case if this were an ordinary wound. But you see, since I wounded you with the power of the sacred wind, this wound will kill you. Your skin cannot heal unless I do it personally and your blood will flow until you are drained dry." After what seemed like a moment of thought, the demon nodded his head and Yori swallowed.  
"In order for me to heal this, I will need you to remove your shirt." He nodded and pulled his armor off and slipped the top par of his kimono off. Yori eyes traced over his built chest and her face turned a bright shade of red. _Whoa, __déjà vu._ Yori sighed, and setting aside those girly feelings, she placed her hands on his wound. Yori breathed in deeply and cleared her mind, searching with her senses for the specs of energy that resided in his wound. Yori called them towards her and her hands grew hot as the left over energy of the attack returned to her hands. She drew them back, pointed them towards the ground, and then expelled the bad energy into the earth where it would slowly dissolve and become fertilizer for the ground. Yori turned back towards her demon company.  
"Your demonic powers won't be able to heal this wound as they usually would." she started, reaching for the bag she'd brought with her and pulling out some gauze. "For now, you will have to heal like a mortal." He offered Yori a small nod as she finished dressing his wound and restored his clothes to their original placement in a matter of seconds. Then, once again, he turned his back to her and began walking in the opposite direction. Yori followed, a short distance away, as that horrible feeling returned in her chest. She was going to find the Jewel and Kagome. She'd saved this demon's life, healed his injury. So why did it feel like she'd reopened a wound of her own?


	6. The Western Lord's Lament

5. The Western Lord's Lament

The two walked silently for about an hour more before the demon stopped unexspectedly and turned to Yori.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"You're hungry, are you not?" A slight blush made its way to Yori's face. She didn't answer his question but merely responded to it.  
"There are no rivers nearby. I will endure." That's what she said, but in her head she was going off. She was _starving!_ But she wasn't about to show weakness over something as trivial as food.  
"You will not." He began walking once more, and Yori was about to follow but he stopped her. "Do not follow me girl, I'm warning you." Her blood ran cold. It was something about the way he'd spoke that told Yori he was about to go kill something. She swallowed and then turned back to the little area they were in. if they were going to be here tonight, she would have to start a fire, and put up many protections to keep them safe from demons in the night. So with a sigh, she pulled out some supplies from her bag and went to work.  
About thirty minutes later, all of the protective seals were up, a fire was cackling madly in between two sleeping bags, and the demon was returning to camp. He held in his hand a dead boar, a huge dead boar. Yori's eyes widened.  
"Where did you find that?" He only looked at her and placed it on the ground. She sighed at the wild pig and began to clean it so she could cook it. Using a jagged rock, Yori cut open the animal and began the horrors of the degutting process. After about ten minutes, she had two nice sized pieces hanging on a stick over the fire. When she cut the meat to insure it was fully cooked, she pulled off one of the pieces and handed it to her company.  
"I do not eat human food." Yori felt a vein pulse in her neck. _Why didn't he tell me that before I went through all of this trouble to cook it?_ She frowned and begun to eat, slowly but surely chewing and swallowing the foreign food. When she was finished, she lay down to sleep, not even wondering why the mysterious demon would not sleep also.

"_C'mon Inuyasha. You wanna fight again? This time, I'll kill you." Yori watched the dream version of herself and was puzzled. _Inuyasha? Didn't Kagome mention someone by that name?_ She looked to her left and there was a boy smirking and unsheathing his sword.  
_"_You can try." he said. _What's going on?_ Dream Yori took a fighting stance and looked at the boy in red closely, and Yori could feel all of her thoughts. She knew he would never change. His eyes were still the same mocking ones as they had been, mocking and overconfident. His body was still the same, no new wounds or anything. And his smirk was still the same, and Yori could feel it pissing herself off. But still she waited. Yori watched her wait for him to make the first move. And he was about to too, but that was until a look crossed his face; one of surprise, distress, and immediate dislike. Both Yoris realized he'd just smelled something.  
__Before she could guess what, she noticed something approaching them from the woods. Yori looked closely, trying to figure out what it was she was staring at so hardly. 'It can't be' Thoughts that weren't hers rung about her head and she watched as the other Yori's face was overtaken by emotion. She saw it was hard for her to stand, disbelief and shock causing tears to fill her eyes. _What the hell?  
_The all too familiar demon emerged from the shadows of the forest and stepped into the sunlight, his silver hair sparkling. Inuyasha turned his sword to him.  
_"_Come back to try and take this?" he asked. He looked at him from the corner of his eye and then turned his attention on Yori.  
_"_I have no interest in you half demon."  
_"_Why you—" He was about to attack but something Yori couldn't see held him back. Her heart was beating madly in her chest, what was he doing in her memory? He continued to walk in the other Yori's direction and all of a sudden, just like in her previous dream, she found herself in the dream Yori's place. He came towards her and she found it increasingly hard to breathe for a reason she could not fathom. Yori was frozen on the spot, not even sure what was going on. He stood in front of her and spoke.  
_"_Yori." Her name left his lips and she could feel his pain. She stood, heart pounding, tears falling, soul reaching for him as he took her face in his hands and…_

Yori's eyes snapped open and the memory faded from her mind. Head spinning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _What's going on with me? Where are all of these memories coming from? And why is he in all of them?_ Yori looked up, expecting to see the demon sleeping, but instead she saw an empty space where he should have been. Anger engulfed her heart. _That bastard! I healed his wound and he has the nerve to run off and desert me?  
_"I should have killed him when I had the chance! No, I'm not letting this go." Yori decided and stood up. She was going to go find him, and if not kill him, then give him a piece of her mind. He couldn't've gotten that far. Yori grabbed her bow and slung her arrows over her shoulder. It had to be early in the morning, most likely three or four o'clock. But at that moment, she didn't care. Yori packed her bag hastily, cursing her foolishness. Trusting a demon to help her, what was she thinking? She walked over to the places she placed the protective seals and ripped them off, causing the small barrier around her to falter and disappear. And it was then she heard the noise.  
The wind to wrapped itself around Yori and left her with something both dreadful and beautiful. Great cries of pain and loss met her ears; the sound of suffering itself. It pulled at her heart and sorrow washed over her as she looked up. The moon was high in the sky, leaves traveling with the wind, a gentle breeze cooling her skin; a beautiful night for a song so sad. Yori felt compelled to find the source of the sound as tears coated her eyes. And in the next moment, she was running through the trees, listing as the sound was growing steadily louder, steadily sadder. Yori push aside branches and jumped over shrubs and made it just in time to see the owner of the cries. Standing at the edge of a cliff was a large dog team, but not just any dog demon. This one was an unbelievably soft white. This one had purple markings and a crescent moon on its forehead. This one had a healing wound on its side. _No way.  
_The beast looked at Yori for a moment and then a gust of wind surrounded her and, in a flash of light, it became her demon guide. There was silence as he stared at her, waiting for her to speak.  
"Your name is Sesshomaru, is it not?" He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.  
"And how might you figure that?" Yori frowned slightly.  
"The Western Lord's Lament." Yori brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked to the moon and she spoke. "They say every full moon Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, will take on his true form and howl into the night. They say he never shows it but he is in great pain because of the loss of his human wife. Stories are told far and wide of how she disappeared, some saying she left him, some saying he killed her, and some saying she killed herself because of their forced marriage. But all say the Lord will lament his loss in great sorrowful cries to the moon. They say, these cries will consume any and everything that hears them and drive them to point of insanity." Yori looked at Sesshomaru then, silently begging him to add something. The Lord narrowed of his eyes at her and then turned his attention over the cliff side.  
"Your story is not accurate. I loved my wife, more than life itself. She was beautiful; short black hair and light brown eyes, soft pink lips, and a smile I shall never forget. She childish and witty, she had a tongue sharper than all others and she possessed a temper unlike any other I have seen. She was strong, independent, and she loved me." He paused and Yori noticed his hands balling into fists of rage. His voice was full of a hurt and anger, a display of emotions Yori would not have thought possible of him. "On the night of our wedding, she was stolen from me. And I have searched high and low for her, and I promised I wouldn't stop until I found her." Yori's eyes widened in shock. She walked over to Sesshomaru and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. Sesshomaru looked at her and she dropped her hand, having felt an odd understanding pass between the two. Yori didn't look behind her as she walked to see if he was following, she didn't have to.  
When they got back to their camp site, Yori didn't bother putting the seals back up. She didn't even take out a mat to sleep on. She simply lied on the cold, hard ground and tried her best to fall asleep. But she couldn't. Sesshomaru's words kept filling her head. She couldn't help but think about the description of his wife. She couldn't help but think he described herself perfectly.


	7. Trust

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get chapter six up, but i did. i can't give you a sure date for chapter seven, i've been very busy lately. My drama teacher asked me to be the stage manager for the show we're putting on (guys and dolls jr.) so i have to attend every rehearsal. But i'm not complaining! i love it! but i just wanted to give you a heads up. Alright, please enjoy the latest installment of Shadows In The Snow ;)_

* * *

6. Trust

Yori slowly opened her eyes to find it was well into the day. The sun was high in the sky and a cold breeze was running thought the forest, chilling her to the bone. She yawned and placed her hand on the ground, or rather, what she thought was the ground. Yori looked down. The soft white material of Sesshomaru's warrior's kimono was underneath her hand. And she looked up and found that Sesshomaru was staring back at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why am I in your lap?" His answer was quick and dipped in an undetectable sarcasm.

"I would think you to be more grateful, having almost froze last night." Yori gave him a skeptical look and stood up, brushing herself off. The thought of being in a demon's hold the whole night was sort of sickening to her and she analyzed that feeling as she waited impatiently for him to rise. Sesshomaru stood, and without another word, he began to walk deeper into the forest. Yori sighed and followed silently.

After about two hours of walking, Yori's stomach rumbled. No, rumbled was an understatement, it _roared_. Hunger gripped her insides and she grabbed her stomach, try to muffle the noise. But it was of no use for, without looking back, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You are hungry." He stopped walking then.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. The faster you get me out of this forest, the faster I can find the Jewel and Kagome and return home. I'd prefer to continue traveling."

"Humans are such a bother." He spoke without emotion, his words soft, as if they were nothing but a thought to him. Yori averted her eyes as he turned to the right and continued walking. She followed silently. Her comment really wasn't necessary and an unexplained guilt rose inside her chest. She tried to push it back down as they walked.

Soon enough though, what seemed to be a village came into view. But something was wrong, Yori could feel. It. Something in this village was giving off a strong, evil demonic aura_. No, not something. I can feel multiple demonic presences. What is this?_ Yori's body tensed. Kiesu had taught her about this. It was not wise to continue walking; it might result in her death. Yori held her bow tightly and began to draw one of her arrows. But before it could make it out of its case, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You will not need that where we are going." he said. Yori was growing steadily tired of talking to his back and she did not respond. But she reluctantly released her arrow and let it slide back into its case, for some odd reason trusting his better judgment. But that horrible feeling inside Yori did not disappear. And as they neared the entrance of the village, the reason became clear._ A village of demons?_

Everywhere she looked, demons of every shape and size met her eyes. They were of all different colors, of all different kinds; some were spirits of demons, some were poisonous, and some wore the deceiving look of humans. But all turned their attention to Yori as she entered the village. Everything went quiet, everything stopped moving and Yori's instincts went on edge. The evil auras were almost too much to bear, but she was ready to fight if she had to. And she thought she might indeed have to fight, for some of the demons were edging towards her, though cautiously.

"Touch her," Sesshomaru spoke to no one in particular, and continue to walk. "And you will die." His icy tone sent shivers up her spine and she watched, amazed, as all those who'd inched forward backed up. Yori looked to Sesshomaru and decided it was probably a good idea to stay close to him. He pushed aside a straw door of a hut and entered, Yori following closely behind.

"Shu," Yori peered around the small dark hut, and could see no one. _Who is he talking to? _She looked questioningly at her companion and began to gauge his sanity. Moments of silence passed and still nothing happened.

"I will not call you again." Yori was about to ask who he was talking to, but she heard a small shuffling noise in the background and immediately went into defensive mode. Sesshomaru glanced at her and took one step forward. Apparently, that one step was enough incentive for whoever was hiding to show himself. A small demon stepped into the light of the tiny hut. It bowed, its rat-like gray head almost touching the ground.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? It has been quite some time since I've last seen you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Spare me the small talk. From my understanding, you've acquired human food." Shu smiled.

"That I have. And why, may I ask, do you need it?" He questioned, looking toward Yori. She gritted her teeth. She did not like SHu, he seemed like the kind to kiss up to a person who had the ability to killl him, but them stab him in the back nonetheless.

"For the girl." The little thing smirked.

"Oh? You actually care? Who might she be then, a close friend?" When there was no response, Shu tried again. "A concubine, perhaps?" Heat rose in Yori's face and Sesshomaru simply turned, ignoring the comment. "No? Then perhaps the woman your wife abandoned you because of?" That hit a nerve. In mere moments, Sesshomaru's sword rested atop the small demon's head. In a slow motion, he dragged the blade down Shu's forehead and across the bridge of his nose, finally resting at its tip. Blood poured slowly from the cut.

"It would be in your best interest to not continue speaking." he said coldly. Shu swallowed and nodded his head. With a smile only visible to Yori, Sesshomaru sheathed sword and headed for the door.

"You will stay here with him. And if anything happens to her, Shu, I will have your head." Shu visibly flinched as the door of his hut stilled. Then, he touched the drying blood on his forehead.

"Damn, he's scary." Yori could only nod. Shu shook his head and walked over to a little box in the corner.

"So, who are you?" Yori looked to the small demon.

"Yori."

"Yori?" He turned and with a wide smile, bowed again, a gesture that was not too far off from being described as "mocking". "It is my pleasure to be in your presence High Priestess." Instead of flattery, suspicion rose in her. She narrowed her eyes as Shu straightened up and continued to shuffle in the small box.

"How do you know that I am the High Priestess?" He chuckled.

"Word travels fast. They say the High Priestess is responsible for the Lady of the Western Lands disappearance. They say Sesshomaru broke the barrier around the Sacred Lands and stole the Jewel of Four Souls to lure her out up to the castle. There was a huge battle, resulting in a life-threatening wound on his part and the death of her beloved. So she sought revenge and began searching for him. And now they travel together, though each awaiting the perfect opportunity to take the other's life." Yori's eyes widened. Though not completely true, the story was deathly accurate. Shu stopped his shuffling for a moment. "It's amazing really, a mortal woman brave enough the challenge the Grat Dog Demon's son and strong enough to wound him... Can you imagine how much demons would give for a taste of her blood?"_... Oh no._ Yori looked up. Demons were peering at her from everywhere; the ceiling, the small window, and the straw door. She threw a death glare at Shu who raised his hands defensively.

"Don't take it personally Miss Yori, it's just business." Yori was reaching for a bow when suddenly, the demonic auras changed. She could feel a wave of fear overtake them all, and in moments they fled. Shu made a disappointed face and grabbed something that looked like a lunchbox as the demons disappeared. Yori just stood there, thoroughly confused, until Sesshomaru walked back into the hut. _Oh._

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, the food you requested." He held the small lunchbox out towards Sesshomaru who glanced at Yori and she proceeded to grab the box. She threw a chilling look at Shu who, in turn, he pretended not to see it.

"Which is the quickest route to the nearest tribe wolfs demons?" Shu smiled.

"There is a river due north of here. You must cross it and then follow the trail in the Forest of the Doomed. It will be the cave to your left." Sesshomaru turned with the intent of walking, but stopped and looked back.

"And Shu, one last thing." Shu looked up and Yori had enough sense to move to the side. Sesshomaru was scary fast. In a flash of white, he'd drawn the Tokijen and brought it to the demon's throat. Before Shu could even blink the blade sliced through his neck in a clean-cut, his head coming clear off. It rolled to Yori's feet as she smiled bitterly at it. Sesshomaru returned his sword to its sheath and walked through the straw door. And as she followed him, Yori couldn't help but think _Don't take it personally Shu, it's just business._

In an hour's time, with Yori's stomach satisfied and Sesshomaru's apparent anger finally fading, they made it to the river. Yori gasped.  
"How beautiful." The water of the river had frozen, creating a beautiful blue floor of ice. Yori could see the reflection of the sun bouncing off the surface and lighting the surrounding snow, making it glow white. There were no footprints, meaning no one had walked across the breathtaking picture. Yori sighed knowing they would undoubtedly ruin this heavenly scene when they continued their journey. Or rather, when she continued their journey- Sesshomaru was already half way across the river by the time she looked up. Yori swallowed. _I've never had to walk on ice before, is it safe?_ She put out her foot and tapped the frozen water gingerly. Yori pressed her foot to the surface, putting all of her weight on it, and sighed a sigh of relief when the ice didn't break under her feet. _Okay, I can do this._ And with that, Yori brought her other foot on the ice and begun to walk. Once step, two steps, three steps... _So far, so good._ And at the halfway mark of the river, Yori smiled triumphantly at herself. But it was only a matter of time...

Her foot hit a partially wet spot and slipped from under her. Panic gripped her heart, her arms flied backwards, and she swore loudly- a word she hadn't used in quite some time now. Regardless, Yori braced herself for the feeling of the hard ground and she blinked, confused, when it did not come. She looked up. Sesshomaru peered curiously down at her, his eyes questioning how she could possibly trips so much. A blush spread across Yori's face before another memory flashed before her eyes. _Yori watched as her other self's foot snagged a raised root and she stumbled forward and lost her balance. Her eyes snapped shut, just like Yori's always did as she braced herself for the feel of the forest floor. And Yori felt her surprise when she blushed and looked up to see Sesshomaru was staring down at her intently. Yori couldn't help but blush herself and the memory version gasped and backed off of him, tripping once more and this time landing on her butt._ I am such a klutz! Yori blinked as the memory faded. She was standing steadily, her feet firmly on the hard, frozen, but solid ground. Sesshomaru might have carried her there, she didn't know. All she knew was that he was standing in front of her with his hands firmly on her waist. She blushed once more and took a step back, mumbling and hurried thanks. The demon Lord just looked at her before turning and entering the forest. And it was in that moment that Yori realized how beautiful he actually was. It seems kind of odd call a person of his stature _beautiful_, but that was the only word that could describe it. His long silver hair swayed from side to side as he walked, his posture was astounding, and he made barely any noise as his feet softly imprinted of the snow, which there was considerably less amount of here. That cold feeling that'd crept inside Yori and consumed her was slowly fading as they traveled further into the forest.

"Western Lord," she said to get his attention. Sesshomaru pasta and looked back at her.

"What is it miko?" A pang shot through her heart and his voice from long ago filled her head. _I loathe you with every fiber of my being, I despise the fact that mortal blood run through your veins; mortal blood and sacred blood. You are a miko, even worse than a regular human._

"There are many demons inhabiting the area. This path is the only path leading through the forest, but those who take it are the truly desperate. Demons concealed themselves along the path and attack passerby's; some taking valuables and others taking minds." Yori shook her head. She found it interesting how she could have a flashback, do or say something unconsciously during that flashback, and yet remember it still. She'd asked him why the forest was called the Forest of the Doomed.

"And is that how Shu acquired his merchandise?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Precisely." Yori sighed. She could feel demonic auras as they grew closer and closer with every step she took deeper into the forest. And she sensed the demons before she saw them. Yori drew her sword, _No use wasting precious arrows,_ just as three demons jumped from behind a couple of trees.

"Give us your riches or parish!" The elder one said. Yori blinked. _Mouse demons!_ The male demon was tall, with broad shoulders and the head and body of a brown mouse. His eyes were red and beady, and his claws gripped a sword. Behind him stood two children; a girl of about twelve and a boy of six. Yori gasped. They had mouse ears atop heads of silver black, whiskers on each cheek, and each was holding a weapon they undoubtedly did not know how to use.

"Half-demons?" A picture of perfect dog ears atop the silver head of a boy flashed through her mind and she lowered her sword.

"Step aside." Sesshomaru's tone was cold, demanding. The mouse snarled.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" He ran at Sesshomaru with his sword raised. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grabbed the blade. When he applied the slightest pressure it shattered, and he proceeded to throw a punch at the mouse. Sesshomaru's fist collided with the mouse's head and the force of the blow sent him a couple of feet away.

"Father!" The children shouted. The little girl grabbed a mace and came toward Sesshomaru. He took a step forward and Yori blinked in time to see his hand around the child's neck, her weapon falling uselessly to the ground. He lifted her up and she gripped at his hand and her eyes widened when she saw his other hand glowing with green poison and poised to attack. Yori sucked in a breath and her vision spotted black before being replaced with the screen of a memory. _There was a flash of white. Yori watched herself being violently lifted into the air by her neck. She could feel the panic gripping the other Yori's heart. And she saw, horrified, that the person who held her captive was Sesshomaru himself. His nails seemed to be glowing green and little sparks surrounded them and his were squinted eyes and they which held a dangerous look. _No, this can't be right. He would never do this, would he? _Yori's hand shot to her throat as she felt his claws digging painfully in the memory version of herself. And it wasn't before long that Yori couldn't breathe. Her vision began to spot and she feared he would never let go, but he did and Yori dropped to her knees as air flew into her lungs. She looked at her other self and saw she was on her hands a knees choking. _Why would he do this? _The memory faded. _And when she was back in reality, she found tears running down her cheeks and her bow raised, its arrow aimed at Sesshomaru.

"Release her!" she shouted. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Yori and drop the mouse girl, who fell to her knees just as Yori hack. He turned his body to her.

"You have remembered something." he said. Yori cringed.

"How do you know that?" He just looked at her and took a step forward. "Stay back." She warned shakily. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took another step forward and in turn, Yori took a step back and clutched her trembling bow harder. She remembered the feeling of his claws in her neck, she remembered the date is looking design, but Yori also remembered not feeling afraid. She wasn't afraid now, so why couldn't she shoot him?

Yori blinked to find Sesshomaru reaching out and grabbing the arrow that was pointed at him. In a quick motion, he snapped in half and it fluttered lightly to the ground. He was so close to her that when he took another step forward, he almost stepped on her foot. Yori found herself breathing hard, and she unintentionally dropped her bow as her back pressed against the hard trunk of a tree.

"Yori." He said her name softly, sadly. Sesshomaru called her by her name, not miko or human, and it felt different; it felt like her name was made for him to say. Sesshomaru brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed his body softly against hers. "Yori, please remember." Her eyes widened when she felt a warm teardrop caress her face, his teardrop. And it was in that instant that she did remember. _For a split second, Yori saw the area where she was; the middle of a forest on a windy night. her back was pressed against a tree and someone's hands were at her waist. Yori felt the passion explode in her heart as Sesshomaru's lips found hers. She could feel the blush spread across her face as his hands traveled along her legs which were wrapped firmly around his waist. She could feel his soft silver hair tangled around her fingers and she could feel her mind as it reeled._ As the memory faded, she found his lips pressed against her fiercely. Yori wrapped her arms around his neck and tried her best to shake off her confusion. Demons and humans hated each other. Demons were evil, humans were not. A demon should not love a priestess, such things are not meant to be... and yet they are. She had no memory of the true feeling of love she might feel for this demon Lord, she had no memory of being his. But here he was, kissing her as if they'd been parted for so long and only just reunited and she, kissing him with a passion that surpassed his own. She did't understand, who _was_ she to the Lord of the Western Lands?


	8. Devotion

7. Devotion

_Sanji's P.O.V_

Bright lights lit the back of his eyelids and caused his head to pulse. With a slow groan, he pried open his eyelids and waited in a daze as his blurred vision faded away. For the moment, all he could hear was the sound of his heart beat and tattered breaths coming slowly but steadily. And so did the memories. _Oh right, those demons attacked the castle— those two apparent lovers; the one who harnessed the power of the wind and the other who resembled a wolf. That's right. And then the huge dog appeared and attacked and I protected Lady Yori from it. Oh and, the woman took Lady Yori's friend… She took Lady Yori's friend? She took… Oh no!_ Though he was numb, the moment he tried to rise from the soft material he lay on, pain shot throughout his stomach and side.

Sanji screamed.

"No, you mustn't move!" Some one shouted, and in moments he was surrounded my medics.

"What is the matter with you child? Stay down!" But her warning fell on deaf ears.

"No, Lady Yori!" Hands pushed at his chest, trying to force him down. "No Lady Yori, don't go!" Sanji screamed at the top of his lungs, there was no doubt the entire castle heard him. That's just what he wanted.

"He has gone mad!" One of the medics cried. "Quick, sedate him before he harms someone or himself." Sanji began to thrash wildly.

"Lady Yori!" The sharp point of a needle flashed in Sanji's peripheral vision. It dripped venomously with odd colored liquid. His eye grew wide.

"Hold him still!" That was the voice of the head medic. Great.

"Ruki! Ruki, where is Lady Yori?" Sanji cried as the needle neared him. "I am not mad! Where is she Ruki?" The nurses struggled ceased at the comments and Sanji sat start straight and stared at the head medic, his eyes pleading for an answer. She was hesitant.

"If I tell you, you must swear to me you will think rationally about the situation." Sanji nodded his head. With her lips pursed, Ruki said "Lady Yori departed shortly after bringing you here. It seems that the Sacred Jewel has been stolen and she has left the grounds in search of it and her mysterious friend." Sanji's blood ran cold. That was exactly what he had feared. The nurses watched him apprehensively, as if he would loose it with the slightest movement. They stepped away slowly as Sanji's head bowed and he stood. And then, in a flash, he grabbed a robe and flung it around his shoulders.

"Where are you going Sanji?" Ruki asked taking a step towards him. Sanji was in the process of grabbing his word and he spun on heel and pointed its tip at her.

"I am leaving to search for Lady Yori. Do not try to stop me." Ruki shook her head.

"It's far too dangerous." Sanji sheathed his sword and grabbed other necessities as he spoke.

"That is exactly why I must go."

"Sanji, you swore you would think rational—"

"And I am!" he shouted walking over to her. "It is far too dangerous, far too dangerous for Lady Yori to be wandering out there alone." The expression on Ruki's face was hard.

"She is the High Priestess!"

"And I am her servant! I was chosen to stay by her side by the priestess before her! I was chosen to protect her with my life and that is what I intend to do! And you cannot stop me." With that, Sanji slung a small backpack of necessities over his shoulder and stepped towards the door, ignoring the searing pain in his side.

"Sanji?" He paused at the formal tone of Ruki's voice. All was quiet for a moment, all was still as he decided to acknowledge her with a slight turn of his head. "Why do you leave safety for danger?" There was no hesitation.

"It is my duty to insure she lives, even if I do not." And he was out of the door. Ruki sighed and cursed mentally. _…__keep an eye on Sanji. When he wakes up, tell him I've gone in search of the Jewel. And tell him he is by no means to follow me._ That was what the High Priestess had told her. And it was what she should've done. But regardless, Sanji would've gone. If he had to fight his way out, he would've gone.

"His duty?" She shook her head. No, it was far more than that.

...

Winter was still at its worst as Sanji plowed through a forest of snow. The harsh winds nipped at him and threatened to overtake him with their chill. But he didn't care. He had to find Yori. It was of the utmost importance.

_Damn it! Why did she run off like that? She may be the High Priestess, but she is a foreigner to this world. She knows that! She knows she is not ready to be out there on her own! God damn it all, she should have waited for me to recover. The Sacred Jewel isn't worth her life._ And it was the truth, nothing was worth Lady Yori's life to him, not even his own. Though he would not say it aloud, he loved her. He loved Yori with all of his heart and he would do anything for her; he would sacrifice everything to insure her well being. He wished for nothing to happen to her, only that she would continue living. And as he ran he swore to himself, swore to the Gods in heaven that he would not rest until he found her.

And he would not rest until the demon responsible was dead.


	9. Inuyasha

8. Inuyasha

Feeling the warmth of the still flickering flames on her cheek, Yori's eye fluttered open. She blinked for a few moments, clearing the mist from her vision and trying to figure out where she was. Staring straight in front of her she could see a cackling fire, the mouth of a cave and the forest just beyond— peaks of barren trees caressing the dark night sky. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to stand up. It was then and only then she realized she was lying on the cave floor, and someone's arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. Her breath caught.

Momentary panic caused Yori's stomach to tighten; why was he holding her so strongly, so desperately, so… close? But as the wind wrapped around her and calmed her frantically beating heart, she found the answer. The night before, he'd kissed her. _Yes, that's right_, he'd kissed her; a passion intertwined with a sadness so deep it nearly overwhelmed her. And he'd asked her to do something; he'd asked her to…

"You have awoken." Yori looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed and it still seemed as if he were sleeping. But when she looked even closer, though barely, she could see the slight movement of his lips as he spoke. "It is very early in the morning." He drew in a deep breath and brought her closer to him, his arms tightening around her waist as he did so. Despite her natural instinct to shrink away she smiled.

"You can fly." It came out a whisper. There was a long moment of silence between the two and Yori could tell she'd caught him off guard. He propped himself up on one elbow and stared at her. She stared back. Strands of his moon-silver hair was spilling over his shoulder and lightly tickling her neck. Absentmindedly, Yori reached up and twirled a few strands around her index finger and marveled at how soft his hair was. He frowned.

"Yes, I have the ability to fly. How would you know that?" Sesshomaru grabbed her hand in his and her heart started to beat furiously in her chest.

"After you spotted the cave opening, you made me jump on your back and then you levitated up here." He kissed her hand and she gasped.

"Yes, and how did you like it?"

"It was incredible. I've never felt so careless and free." Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead he placed a gentle kiss on her wrist, then forearm, and continued to her neck. She moaned softly when his lips brushed a particularly sensitive area. At this response, he laid her body flat on the cave floor and covered her with himself, all the while continuing his trail of kisses.

"Sesshomaru?" He kissed her lips softly.

"Yes?" Yori swallowed.

"Last night, before you kissed me, you told me to remember… Remember what, exactly?" Yori felt his shoulders tense as he paused and stared straight into her eyes. She noted the sadness and longing and returned it with a miserable confusion.

"So, you don't remember me?" She shook her head.

"I do remember you just… not all the way. When I first met you when you were wounded—"

"That wasn't the first time you met me. The first time you met me, I almost killed you, remember? The same way that half-demon would have died had you not intervened." Yori shook her head, she did remember. In fact, it was that very memory that had caused her to threaten Sesshomaru with her arrow the previous afternoon.

"Well, when I saw you after our fight— I assume you recall that dreadful wound in your side— I was angry at you. I hated you. And yet, I was crying. I didn't even realize it and I was crying… When I saw your eyes, I remembered them. When you called me miko, I grew very upset. But above all, it's the way my body reacts to you." He frowned.

"As in wanting to be me near me?"

"That and a natural instinct to trust you. I find myself acting without thought when I'm around you. Not only is that abnormal, but considering I'm a priestess around a demon, I was taught it was unwise." He smiled softly.

"Correction," His hands traced lightly down her sides and small shivers traveled her spine. "You're being held by a demon." Yori placed her hands on his chest and gripped her shirt semi-desperately.

"Yes, but why? Why are you holding me like this? Why am I letting you? Why doesn't it bother me that this is against all I was even taught? Why do I want you the way I do?" Sesshomaru put his face by her ear.

"Should not a woman desire her husband?" She shot him a look of pure bafflement but before her question found her, he was rising to his feet and gently pulling her along with him. "They're here."

"Who's here?" But there was no need for an answer. Yori turned her attention to the opening of the cave where she could see the peak of the sun over the trees and hear the soft murmurs of voices.

"Are you positive?" _A woman?_

"Well, that's what he said. I think I know Inuyasha well enough now to know he wouldn't joke about this sort of thing." _That name again?_ The sound of it tickled Yori's mind, setting her thoughts on edge, trying to remember, trying with all her might to picture the person who she was supposed to know. But, she couldn't.

The two people made their way slowly up the cliff and Yori waited in with semi-patience to see who they were. The first one over was the woman. She had her hair pinned in a bun, and a kimono of deep red and blue hugged her body. Red earrings hung from her pointed ears and a fan was barely visible over the top of her head. The young boy was next. He was slightly taller than the woman and his ebony hair was held in a high pony tail. He was clothed in the traditional armor of the wolves and was smiling as his eyes found Sesshomaru and Yori.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and then anger. Before anyone could move, an arrow zipped past the boy's head, flying into the just-morning, and causing him to momentarily loose his balance. She took the opportunity to drop her bow and arrow and rushed towards him with murder on her mind. And as she collided with him, she took him right over the edge of the cliff. Falling didn't scare her; she'd been pushed off higher heights during her training. But what did scare her was the thought that he would get away. So for the moment they fell through the air together, she pulled the dagger hidden at her waist and thrust it towards him.

"Whoa!" His remark was short as he dodged the blow but not the ground. Yori landed on top of his waist and he, back pressed into the crater (made on impact) in the ground. She raised the dagger high.

"Yori!" Yori turned her head at the sound of her name being called and Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind, linking his arms through hers, creating a sort of human-like handcuffs, and kicking away the dagger as he hoisted her to her feet. Yori fought for freedom but his hold was like iron.

"Where is she! Where's Kagome!" It wasn't a question, more of a demand. Though her arms were rendered useless (admittedly, Sesshomaru was having a difficult time keeping this so) she sent death-like glares full of hatred towards the boy and the woman as she helped him to his feet. "Is she okay? I swear to God, if you hurt her—"

"How dare you suggest I would lay a hand on her!" His face was livid with rage, a small growl escaping his lips.

"Koga! She still doesn't remember. She is not to blame." Sesshomaru said. Yori's vision went black. _Koga? _Pictures of broken memories flashed before her eyes. The two before her sharing a passionate kiss, his cocky grin, a fighting stance and words from spoken from someone long ago. _"What kind of twisted world do we live in! Kagura and Koga!"_ She went limp in Sesshomaru's arms, her breath hitching in her throat for the second time in all of thirty minutes. Yori looked up.

"Koga?" The boy's eyes widened and her gaze found the woman. "And Kagura?" She looked as if she was about to pass out. Sesshomaru released his hold on Yori and she stumbled forward, in a daze.

"Yes I remember now— my big sister Kagura and her boyfriend Koga; young leaders of a wolf tribe and friends to Kagome." Kagura's fan slipped out of her hand and before Yori could blink, the older woman was smothering her. It took all the effort in the world not to cry.

"You remember!"

"How could I forget you two?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Kagura broke away and turned, clearly Yori's view of the path they stood on. There was another boy, one clad in red with a huge sword resting on his shoulder.

"Hey there." He spoke with a superior grin on his face that, for some reason she did not know, ticked her off immensely. And then it hit her, sending a wave of nausea through her body, causing her to double over, gasping for breath.

"_You're over fifty years old?"_ That was her, facing the boy in red. _"Try two hundred."_ She looked like she was about to fall over. _"I can't believe a two hundred year old saved me from a mutant centipede."_ The boy twitched and unsheathed his sword. _"I look good for my age. It's the least I could say for you."_ He smirked again, his eyes mocking her. _"You wanna fight?" _she said, taking a stance. _"You're not much of a threat you scrawny little human."_ her blood was boiling. She rolled up her sleeves and beckoned him forward with her hands.  
"_Bring it on dog face."_ After the vision faded, she expected to be back in the real world but instead, something different happened. She saw another memory right afterwards. A face-off, her and the boy, her arrow raised, his sword drawn. _"C'mon Inuyasha. You wanna fight again? This time, I'll kill you."_ And another one right after. She sat on a mat in a small hut, bandages covering a wound on her back. The boy, Inuyasha, came in and looked at her with pure hate and anger but then… it went away. His eyes traced over her bandages and he looked a little sad. _"How's your back?"_ Her surprise was evident in the way her jaw dropped slightly. _"It still hurts, but it's healing rather quickly."_ He nodded. _"That's good to hear."_

The memories released her and she looked up with a smile.

"Hey there yourself." The look of worry on his face, on everyone's face, melted off. With a shaky breath, Yori straightened up and wiped the sweat from her face. "Inuyasha."

…

The five sat by a coincidentally close river and waited out the awkward silence between them.

"So, you don't remember Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh.

"Well, I remember him but not a lot. I know that's he's someone pretty important in my life but I just can't figure out why?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed.

"It can't be that hard. Just look at the ring on your finger." Yori frowned and gazed sadly at her ring.

"Lady Kiesu gave this to me as a part of the initiation ceremony before she passed on. She told me it held many secrets passed down from generations of High Priestesses and to never take it off, no matter what." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Ever think it was a wedding ring?" Yori's frown deepened.

"I don't know how it could be. A High Priestess is never allowed to marry, it's against the rules. And even if this was a wedding ring, why wouldn't Lady Kiesu have told me that?" Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.

"The hag lied to you." Yori's heart beat in her chest and she stood, suddenly feeling the urge to be on her feet.

"Okay, assuming it _was_ a wedding ring, then… who gave it to me? Am I betrothed?" Kagura frowned, a deep sadness showing through her eyes.

"Betrothed? Hardly. We all attended your wedding Yori." Yori shook her head, still confused.

"If I am married, then who am I married to?" There was a long silence as everyone's eyes slipped towards Sesshomaru. An odd sort of dread mingled with undeniable joy in the pit of her stomach making her want to retch. _No, not him._ True, she should have seen it coming but…

"It can't be." Yori whipped her head around and bore an accusing stare into Kagura. "You're lying. You must be… _Why are you lying to me?_" Desperation shown through her eyes, pushing away the frustrated tears they held.

"Yori, please," Sesshomaru's voice was sad, full of longing as he reached out to grab her arm gently. But she jerked away before he could make contact.

"No. _Don't_! Just… just don't." And she was off, running through the trees, ignoring the calls of her name as she made her way deeper into the forest. Her feet were a blur under her, but her thoughts were clear and vivid. _No, they're lying, they've got to be. He's not my husband, he can't be. I am a priestess, the High Priestess, how could I have such a bond with a demon? A demon _Lord_ nonetheless? No, the most I ever thought it to be was an affair, nothing more or anything less. But his wife?_ It had begun to rain lightly; the cool harmless drops blanketed her skin as she slowed. Leaning against a tree, she raised her head to the sky and caught her breath. It rained harder. _No, not his wife, anything but his wife._ Yori's head fell in her hands and her knees met the ground. It felt like her insides were contracting, she couldn't remember how to breathe. It was storming now, the rain soaking her attire and blending with the tears falling down her cheeks.

"My my, a young lady alone in the forest in the middle of the pouring rain? How peculiar." Looking up, Yori saw someone coming her way. He was moving slowly through the darkness, as if he himself were a shadow. And when he finally emerged fully, she fought the urge to shrink away.

"Who are you?" The stranger wore dark reds and blues that matched his dangerous eyes. His black hair fell to his waist and white teeth showed behind a deceivingly pleasant smile.

"Naraku." No memories surfaced but a cold shiver passed through her body, as if a hand of ice had gripped her spine.

"Names mean nothing. Who are you really, half-demon?" He chuckled and came closer.

"Well, well, it seems you've grown, not only in body but in power as well. To answer your question," He was looming over her, his smile unwavering. She countered it with a semi-interested stare. "I am the one, the only one, who can take you away from all of this." Yori stood so that her face was mere inches from his.

"Away, from what?"

"Your confusion, your pain, your suffering. I can take it all away." She frowned slightly at the voice whispering soothingly in her ear. She could tell a bad idea when she saw one, but it sounded so good at the moment.

"And what's the catch? A person like you would never make an offer without a catch." Naraku backed away and gestured openly with his body, as if to say "nothing up my sleeve".

"No catch, just come and stay with me." She raised her eyebrows.

"As your servant?"

"As my partner." Suddenly, something lit inside of her, something dark, heating her insides like a black flame. Yori could feel something arise in her very core, dousing her sadness, and taking control. She smile somewhat deviously.

"Partner as far as, what?" She took a step towards him, her body language suggestive in more ways than one. He held out a hand to her.

"You'll have to find out." The second she took his hand, a portal opened and they disappeared into the night.


	10. The Lion's Den

_**A/N: Firstly, let me apologize for the wait. Unfortunately in the past couple of months i haven't been able to write as much as i'd like to due to my schedule/traveling and a horrible case of writer's block. It took me a while, but i worked all evening without rest to produce the next installment of Shadows in the Snow. I hope it is worth the wait and i apologize in advance for the cliffy ;)**_

* * *

9. The Lion's Den

When Yori opened her eyes, darkness was all around her. For a moment she was confused. But as soon as she saw the stringy black-haired man holding her arm, she remembered. Naraku; the vile half-demon who sought using the Jewel to take control of the world. The only reason she allowed herself to be taken by this man was the little voice in the back of her mind convincing her that in his possession was bot the Jewel and Kagome.

"Welcome, High Priestess, to my humblest abode." Yori raised an eyebrow before allowing herself to take a look around. Her vision had not completely adjusted to the dim light of the corridor they were standing in. As far as she could see, there was only one door on the floor. She nodded towards it, facing Naraku fully.

"What's in there?" The man smiled.

"A holding chamber." Yori took a step forward so that there bodies were barely centimeters away.

"And what might you be holding, exactly?" The half-demon simply grinned before walking towards the door with Yori following suspiciously. She noticed that before opening the door, he made sure she had a clear view of whatever would be in the room. Yori could tell by the expression on his face that whatever was behind the door was going to either be a complete shock to her, or nothing at all. And when the door slid open, Yori got the shock of he life. She took a step back and resisted the urge to rush into the room. Sitting in the middle of the room was her best friend. Kagome was chained and gagged, blood soaked her uniform in multiple places but a knife wound was evident in her side. Her head was bowed and her hands were held up over her head by shackles. Her feet were bare and when she finally found the strength to look up, Yori's fingernails dug deep into the palms of her hands to stop her from running to help her friend. She knew that if she were to save Kagome, they would never make it out of the castle alive. It took her no more than a second to regain her composure.

"Do you have anything to say?" Naraku stood behind her, his cool breath brushing her ear as he spoke.

"Should I?" Naraku smiled and slid the door closed.

"She's the thief who stole the Sacred Jewel from its home. I found her and imprisoned her here in order to-" Yori cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Please Naraku, let's not play this game. I know your true intentions and desires, they're written in the gleam of your eyes as you speak. Just please take me to the Jewel so I can break the barrier." Though he looked stunned, Yori could feel the anger leaking from his pours. Obviously he hadn't expected her to call him on his bluff. He narrowed his eyes for the slightest fraction of a second before leading up nearby stairs.

As they walked through the castle, the floorboards screamed underneath their weight. It only took her a moment to recognize the sound of tortured and cursed souls and Yori found herself grimacing in an attempt to fight back tears. The whole place reeked of ancient evils. In truth, Yori would have rather been in the pouring rain and subjected to lightning than in this place. But of course she didn't show any of this to Naraku who hand not spoken since they'd left Kagome. But as he slid another door open, he turned to her.

"Here we are." Yori stepping into the room and winced at the difference in lighting. This room was considerably darker, there were no fires to bring light to it. As Yori's eyes adjusted, she noticed there were not even any candles in the room.

"This is your chamber I presume?"

"I thought it'd be obvious. Now about that partnership." The door closed behind her. Instantly Yori could feel her palms begin to sweat and her heart beat faster. But she knew what she had to do and it was far more important than discomfort. With a deep breath, behind her company and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ah yes." As she'd expected, he turned towards he and with a smile, she pushed him towards the bed in the center of the room. It didn't take very long for him to get the message and he lay on it, balancing Yori on his hips. "You never told me the terms of our deal."

"Are you sure," Naraku's hands traveled to her waist and Yori's heart rate increased as he pulled her closer against him. "You want to find out?" Yori smirked.

"It's what I came her for." It only took a moment for Naraku's lips to make contact with hers. It was a little surprising at first, the feeling of a kiss with the devil. But then... it was awful. All of the dark energy and evils that he contained in his soul began to transfer from Naraku into her. They burned her mouth and she felt her nails as they tore through the man's clothing and made deep welts in his lower torso. Yori felt excitement seep into her mind as she pulled his shirt of. But she knew that if she didn't end this soon, it would destroy her. She would most definitely become one of the things she hated more than anything in the world.

Yori let her hands roam his chest, trying very hard to concentrate on the beating of his heart and not his lips as they traveled down her neck and sent her stomach twisting in knots. It only took a moment before she had their beats in sync and Yori cleared her mind, focusing all of her energy on the hand that was over his heart. And with a sharp intake of breath, she pushed violently into his chest and sent a wave of paralyzing energy into his heart. Yori jumped back just in time to dodge the down sweep of a blade.

"You're far smarter than I gave you credit for." Yori smiled and widened her stance.

"And you're far more foolish." Naraku laughed.

"It was just as fake for you huh? I would never have imagined by the way you responded to me." Yori _tsk_ed and shook her head in mock pity.

"No no my dear, that wasn't in response to you. That was in preparation for that." Yori nodded to Naraku's chest. He looked down and anger overtook his features as he noticed the purple-ish liquid sliding down his chest. "That is a toxin that your heart produces as it fights of dangerous infections. The reason why it's on the outside of your body is because the type of paralyzation energy I injected into your heart caused your body to produce more of this toxin than the heart can hold. The energy then feeds off of this excess liquid and spreads throughout your body and it won't be long before your ability to move it stripped from you." A sort of growl escaped Naraku's throat and he lunged for her. Yori dropped to the floor and, propelling herself off of the the ground, flipped over him and landed square in the doorway.

"Oh, and that type of energy will also purify you from head to toe. Did I forget to mention that? Silly me." She tossed him and quick wink and ran to find Kagome.

It didn't take her long to navigate her way through the castle and back to the holding chamber. She threw the door open and rushed inside. Yori grabbed her knife and cut Kagome free of her bindings and took her pulse. it was weak from the loss of blood and she quickly performed a healing session to close the wound in her side. It would only hold her until they were in a safer place and Yori could address the wound properly. Kagome's body was limp and Yori shook her slightly.

"Yori?" The other girl's eyes opened slightly and Yori could sense the fading fire.

"Don't try to talk. I'll get us somewhere safe and then fix you up, I promise." Yori slid Kagome on her back piggy-back style and looped her arms through her legs. Kagome's breathing was heavy and her voice was barely audible.

"Jewel... red room... snake." Kagome was barely able to get the words out before she lost consciousness. Yori nodded her head and ran into the corridor. Using her spiritual powers, she was able to sense the Jewel and in moments, she was in a room covered in red. In the center of the room was the Jewel, sitting high on a pedestal. Something was set off inside Yori, a feeling a skepticism and caution. _This is too easy._

Yori stepped into the room and felt a disturbance. But she neared the Jewel regardless, looking around as she did so, desperately searching for what she knew she was missing. Yori found her breath hitching as she reached for the Jewel and right as her fingers brushed against the edge of it, her eyes widened. She jumped up and narrowly avoided a blow to the side. She grabbed the wooden beams that supported the ceiling and flipped onto one. With an aerial view now of the room, she cursed under her breath. _Naraku you dirty bastard._ Starting up at her with the most vile expression was a demon snake, huge and red, the color of the room. It hissed before camouflaging back into the painted floor and wall. This, was not a problem. Her training prepared her for something like this. She knew how to sense the living things in a room and how to see the ones that blended in with their surroundings. It wouldn't take long for her to find the thing's weakness and drive her sword through it. And it just so happened that it was directly beneath her. Yori unsheathed her sword, took a deep breath and jumped off of the beam, her sword pointed downward. It pierced the head of the snake, forcing it to revert to its original color. The dark green blood that oozed out of the dark snake was acid and it cut through the beast's head, killing it instantly.

"How ironic." Yori cleaned her sword, sheathed it, and pocketed the Sacred Jewel before escaping from the castle and vanishing into the night.

...

Yori sighed. She'd been running for almost thirty minutes, covering what she knew was at least three miles, and she wasn't even close to the abandoned wolves' den. When she'd left, it had been through a portal. She'd had no clue how far away they actually were. But if her guess was correct, it would only take another half hour to get there. It didn't bother her to be running for so long, her training prepared her for something like this as well. But what she was worried about was Kagome. She'd probably gone days without proper care; no food, water, or sleep. It would be absolutely horrible if she were to not make it.

"Hold on Kagome, we're almost there." Yori picked up her pace and cut her time in half. When she finally saw the cliff harboring the cave, her body was drenched in sweat and her legs burned like fire. She knew the real obstacle was still to come- climbing the cliff with Kagome on her back. When the rocks loomed over her head and it was time for her climb to commence, Yori took in a deep breath, tightened Kagome's arms around her neck, gritted her teeth, and started her climb. The rock was hard, jagged, and by the time she reached the top, her hands were a bleeding mess and sore beyond belief. Her shoes were torn to pieces and long scratches painted her body. Her breath was coming fast and when she pulled herself over the ledge, she was surprised to find Koga, Kagura, and Inuyasha holding weapons threateningly down at her.

"Now I know I ran off without any warning, but you're really gonna kill me for it? Even when I worked so hard to bring you back a present." Everyone put away their weapons with half relieved and half annoyed expressions and reached down to help her into the mouth of the cave.

"What kind of present could you possible bring us?" Inuyasha asked pointedly.

"Well, she's about sixteen, five hundred years out of her time, and right now requires serious medical attention." No sooner had she said it did everyone notice the unconscious Kagome on Yori's back. Inuyasha ran to her and gently took her into the cave and set her down next to the fire.

"Where was she?" Koga asked as they sat down and Kagura gave her some food. After all of the physical exertion, Yori couldn't find the strength to sit down.

"Naraku had her. She has a horrible wound in her side and was most likely tortured in the hopes she would brake the barrier around the Jewel for Naraku. But she didn't give in. Knowing Kagome, she would have died first... she almost did."

"Well thank god you rescued her." Inuyasha spoke looked down at Kagome's pained face. "I'll have to heal her, but only when she begins to awaken. She needs to regain some of her strength." Yori looked around for the first time and noticed something odd. "Where is Sesshomaru."

"After you ran off, he went to search for you. He should be back any time now." Kagura said, taking the fish bones from her and tossing them over the side of the cliff. Yori looked to the moon as the wind caressed her face.

"He's back." Sesshomaru stood in the mouth of the cave and Yori ran to him. She threw her arms around him and slammed her lips into his, feeling tears push at the back of her eyes. Then realizing what she'd done, Yori pulled away quickly, her face a fiery red.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did that for." Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He took a step towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a tender embrace before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Yori felt herself melt in his arms and as much as she wanted to revel in the feeling, she knew she couldn't. She pulled away softly.

"I have to tend to Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed in deeply and she felt, rather than knew, he was taking in her scent.

"Of course." Yori nodded her head and went over to Kagome who was stirring slightly, awaking. Yori took Inuyasha's place and sat with her knees under her, placing Kagome's head in his lap as she addressed her side.

"How are you doing?" Yori pulled up Kagome's shirt to see what she was dealing with. It wasn't at all pretty.

"Yori?" The wound was infected and Yori began to drain it.

"What is it?" Yori was so focused on fixing her friend, she had no clue how to react to what Kagome was about to say.

"I know how to get your memory back."


	11. What Rings True

10. What Rings True

It was only polite to let Kagome recover before bombarding her with questions that Yori wasn't sure she wanted answered. Kagome had rested for a few days, regaining her strength and recovering from her wounds, and the group made an unanimous decision to travel towards Lady Kaede's house where, Inuyasha claimed, Miroku and Sango would no doubt be awaiting their return in a spot previously chosen as a monthly check spot by the group. Yori was a little confused at this, she couldn't fathom for what reason they would need a monthly check point. But she simply nodded her head and went with the plan.

They'd been walking for two days when Kagome suggested they stop to rest.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yori asked Kagome, sitting on a nearby boulder.

"Much better thanks to you. I have to admit though, when Naraku first showed me to you and you didn't do anything, I thought you'd forgotten who I was." Yori shook her head.

"I didn't help you because he would have imprisoned me as well had he known I remembered you. I didn't want us to spend the rest of our lives in such a horrible place."

"I know what you mean." Kagome smiled, but it didn't last long. She bowed her head as the wind blew, sweeping Yori's hair into her eyes and refreshing her mind. But she could tell a confession was coming. "Do you remember when Naraku told you I stole the Jewel?" Yori nodded.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? He was lying." Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, he wasn't." Yori narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean? He must have been." Kagura shook her head.

"Nope, for once in his miserable life, he was telling the truth." Yori turned back to her friend.

"Kagome?" It was a moment before she answer and Yori knew before she said anything that it was the truth.

"I'm afraid it's true." Yori couldn't her ears. Kagome was like a priestess, fow what reason could she possibly want to steal the Shikon Jewel. Yori had never known Kagome to be the power hungry type, so what was the motive?

"Why?" Kagome frowned as Kagura stood and walked towards Yori with her fan in hand. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"Do you remember the night of your wedding?" Yori nodded.

"I had a nightmare about it. But I didn't realize it was my wedding, I couldn't see my husband." Kagura frowned.

"You two said your vows, kissed, and danced until the First Snow fell. But as soon as the snow touched the ground, windows shattered and the whole place was ambushed." As she spoke, Yori saw what she was describing matching up with her dream in her mind, all of the cloudy spots clearing.

"Smoke was everywhere and we could barely see anything. I remember. We were all separated; I was with Kagome and the little girl, Rin, and it was only took a moment before they were both passed out." Inuyasha said before looking to Sesshomaru, silently coaxing him to finish the story. He nodded and pointed his words at Yori.

"I was with you. The powder numbed my senses so when your hand slipped from mine, I was not able to find you. When the smoke cleared, you had been taken from me." Yori noticed his hands balling into fists. "You were gone for a year before we found a lead as to where you were. And when we learned you'd become the High Priestess, it was necessary to devise a plan to lure you out of the Sacred Lands. And while Koga, Kagura, and myself distracted you and your guards, the miko stole the Jewel." Yori winced at the word but nodded.

"So she _pretended_ to be captured by Kagura?" Kagome tried to smile but Yori could see the guilt pushing through.

"Ya. But a little while later, we split up and that's when I was captured by Naraku. He took the Jewel from me and imprisoned me. And he made it a point to tell me how evil priestess really are. Apparently, Kiesu knew you didn't want to take her place as High Priestess and when she left the night you announced your engagement, she went to Naraku and asked him for help. In return she would turn him into a full demon." Yori stood up, shaking her head. She could take the wedding story, and maybe even the fake plan, but Lady Kiesu and Naraku working together, that was going to far.

"No, you must be mistaken." Kagura put her hands on Yori's shoulders.

"Listen kid, I know how you must feeling but-" Yori shrugged her Kagura off and turned to face the group. She felt devastated and it showed in her eyes. It couldn't be true, Naraku had to have been lying. Lady Kiesu would never betray everything she knew, everything that was so sacred. She would never betray Yori.

"Lady Kiesu would never have done such a thing!"

"But she did! She paired up with Naraku and together, they took your memories and stored them in that ring!" Kagome almost shouted, pointing to the ring on Yori's pinky finger. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at it. She knew Lady Kiesu had given her this ring, but it scared her. She couldn't remember when, she couldn't remember the exact details of day it was given to her.

"But-" Sesshomaru was in front of her. He held her hand gently up to her face as a tear streaked down her cheek, making her face cold. Sesshomaru held up his left hand and Yori gasped. Wrapped around his ring finger was the identical twin of the ring on her pinky.

"Despite what you think, I gave you that ring. And it belongs on this finger." The moment the silver left her skin, Yori felt weak, like she was loosing the ability to stand on her own, and she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's forearms for support as the world spun around her. She watched in a daze as Sesshomaru placed the ring on her ring finger. As soon as it was in place, she lost consciousness.

...

Yori watched as what could only be memories flew by past her eyes. They came one after another with a white flash, filling her with emotions; the good and the bad, everything that was her and Sesshomaru.

_"I think she's under the impression that we are interested in each other." Sesshomaru gnawed softly on her lower lip. "How foolish." he whispered and then kissed her fully, on the mouth. _

_"Will you kill me Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked dropping her bow and arrows to the ground. "Will you take my life as you have done some many others? Will you bathe your sword in my unworthy blood? Will you burn my corpse and curse the day I saved Rin's life? Will you kill me Lord Sesshomaru?" He stared at her, his eyes masked in hate and rage. He let out a growl and sheathed his sword. Yori watched and stared into his eyes which had resumed their usual cold stare. "Are you a fool then, Lord Sesshomaru?" He pressed his body against hers threateningly. Still, she did not flinch. "Do not test me girl. There is nothing stopping me from ripping out your throat right now." he said. "There is something stopping you, just like there's something stopping me from wounding you with my arrow." Yori said. She didn't avert her stare as he looked down to see the head of an arrow pressed to his torso. Sesshomaru looked at Yori's face once more and the backed away from her. She grabbed her bow and her arrows from the ground and turned around. She heard him say softly "The human like all humans." _

_"Yori." Her name left his lips. He took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, a kiss filled with passion and sorrow. Yori's eyes were wide open, surprised at his actions and before she knew what she was doing, her hands were around his neck. The two parted and Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "I love you Yori." "But you said " He kissed her again, this time harder. "I know what I said and I'm so sorry I said it. I didn't realize how much I needed you until you left." _

_"Will you be my mate?" The question struck Yori hard. She looked up at him."Your, your mate?" "Yes. A mate is different that a husband or wife. The bond between husband and wife can be severed by anything; another love, fighting, power, money. But the bond between mates is eternal. Yori, I promise to love you, provide for you, and protect you to the best of my abilities. When all of this is over; the traveling and the fighting, I will return to the Western Lands where I am Lord. And I would be honored if you came with me to be my wife. You are the woman I love, you are the woman that I wish to spend the rest of my life with." _

_"Well, you are going to be the Lady of these lands. You'll have plenty of time to get used to it." And as the words left his mouth, he was sliding a ring on her finger. The ring was a sophisticated silver, with a diamond at the top, and two small engravings of a crescent moon, identical to the one on his forehead, on each side. She gasped at the feeling of the ring on her finger and smiled when she noticed his. It was identical, save there was a larger engraving on the top of his. Sesshomaru reached to his side and darkness enveloped the room as he shut the lights off. She smiled as he slid his arms around her waist and she snuggled close to him. His kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you Yori." "I love you too." _

_She smiled confidently as the music made its way to her ears. She placed the veil over her face and held her flowers close to her stomach. The, she pushed the door open and made her way down to the black carpet that awaited her. Rin walked slowly a little ways ahead and Yori's feet stepped over the red rose petals and crushed them, filling the room with their beautiful smell. She looked up as gasps rang about the room. The bride's maids and their pairs were on both sides of Sesshomaru and the "priest". Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Yori came closer. Her gown flowed behind her and she looked like an angel in a room full of demons. She reached the altar and he took her hands in his. Time passed quickly in Yori's eyes for all she could really hear was the sound of her own heart beating inside her chest, filling her with love and happiness. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to peer into her very soul and welcome her to his. Finally, the words were spoken; the words that all had waited to hear. "You may now kiss the bride." Sesshomaru gently raised her veil and revealed her wondrous face. He bent down and placed his lips to hers and grabbed her in a passionate embrace. The room burst into cheers and Yori smiled a huge smile. She was so happy, it seemed unreal. She turned around and threw the bouquet over her shoulders and looked to see who'd caught it. Sango was holding the beautiful flowers and Yori giggled and then let out a yelp as Sesshomaru swept her off her feet and walked with her to the gardens. "Alright! Cut the cake!" Kagome yelled and Sesshomaru set Yori down and walked towards the cake. He was bending over to read the inscription in icing that Yori knew read: Let Love Remain Strong Throughout The Happiness Of Forever. Yori had a wild idea as she tangled her fingers in Sesshomaru's hair. And before he could look at her, she pushed his face into the cake. Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing as Sesshomaru looked at Yori, his eyes hidden in butter cream icing. But just below the surface, she could see a smile. She turned to Kagome and gave her and thumbs up, and when she turned back around, she was mildly surprised to find a handful of cake smeared across her face. She wiped it from her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru who was actually laughing. And the next thing she knew, the wedding cake was flying everywhere. People were screaming and laughing and having a grand time. Sesshomaru leaned over and licked a bit of icing off of Yori's cheek. In response, she turned to him and tackled him to the ground, the two disappearing behind the table. She handed him a napkin and they both wiped their faces off. Yori kissed Sesshomaru and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Some one cleared their throat. Yori turned and looked up to find their group of friends staring down at them. "What are you two doing?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled knowingly. "I would think it wiser to wait until the honeymoon." he said, winking at them. Yori blushed madly and helped Sesshomaru off the ground._

...

When she opened her eyes, she was in Sesshomaru's arms, being carried as the group continued to made their way towards the check point. She felt so different now, with her memories. All of her time in the Sacred Lands had stolen everything from her; her memories, her happiness, her love. And having it back just made her want to fly.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered his name, not wanted to reveal to the rest of the group she'd awoken. Sesshomaru didn't look down at her, he simply continued to walk with his vision ahead.

"Yes?" Yori swallowed. "Can we go home now?" He smiled down at her.

"Of course."

When the group arrived at the check point, Sango and Miroku were indeed standing there, worried expressions on their faces. When they saw the group, they rushed over.

"It looks like we missed a lot, seeing as you've found Kagome and Yori." Sango said.

"Tell me Yori, do you know who we are?" Yori nodded. "Well that's wonderful."

"It is." Sango smiled and the two hugged. "I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble but I'm so grateful for all you guys have done for me. Thank you all so much for your help, I owe you." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hey, what are friend's for?" Yori smiled.

"You'll take care won't you? No more getting kidnapped by evil priestess?" Kagome said grabbed her friend and hugging her.

"I promise, scout's honor." Yori saluted and they laughed before waving goodbye to one another and going their separate ways. And it wasn't long before Sesshomaru's castle was in view and the two  
were walking up the stairs to the front doors. Yori breathed in deeply and took Sesshomaru's hand before nodding to him. When the doors opened, to Yori's surprise, something ran straight into her. It grabbed her legs tightly and felt very soft. Yori looked down.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you found her! Oh Yori I missed you so much." Rin was crying and shaking slightly. Instead of the orange patterned dress she was used to, the child was wearinf a yellow sundress with pink bows in her hair. She was a little taller but other than that, she looked completely the same. Yori crouched down and hugged her small form.

"I missed you too Rin. And wow, look at how much you've grown." She put her hand over the little girl's head and then her own, comparing heights. "You're almost taller than me." Rin smiled and grabbed Yori's hand. A butler appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome home, Lady Yori."

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you all for baring with me, can you do it for just a little while longer cause it's not over yet! :}_**


	12. The Morning After

11. The Morning After

Three days later, normalcy was returning to Yori's life. For the past couple of days, she'd awoken with Sesshomaru's arm firmly around her waist and Rin awaiting to play with her. Yori had taken the time to explore the grounds and familiarize herself with her new home. The castle was huge and behind it was a beautiful frozen river. Yori could only imagine what it would look like in the spring time, clear blue water that would shimmer underneath the light of the sun. The thought teased her mind; a serenity she'd never expected to experience in her lifetime. She'd always though the next step after high school would be college and then some mundane job involving a lot of paperwork. And it was that thought that struck the memory of her parents. Soon it would be two years after she'd disappeared from home. Though she missed her parents deeply and they deserved to know what happened to her, she wasn't sure the well would let her return if she went home. And if she had to choose between her parents life and the one she lead with Sesshomaru, she'd pick the latter of the two. It hurt her a little to think about abandoning her parents and sister but it hurt her even more to think about abandoning Sesshomaru. He was, in a word, her everything.

And as she stood in the closet, trying to decide on what she would wear to bed, she was lost in thought. It took a sudden warmth spreading throughout her body to bring her back to reality. Sesshomaru's hands were on her hips and his lips were placed gently on her neck. Yori smiled inwardly before sighing and turning to face her husband. Her mind had already conjured up the words that her lips should have been forming but when her eyes met his, she was stopped dead in her tracks. Deep within the dark gold was the slightest gleam of lust lost in a river of sadness.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?" In response, the man grabbed his wife by the waist and nuzzled his face in her neck. Yori was surprised by the action and found herself unable to move.

"I've missed you Yori." Yori sighed and wrapped her arms around him, suddenly feeling the need to have him close. The pressure of tears pushed at the back of her throat and she swallowed as her eyes began to burn.

"I'm so sorry I didn't remember you. Oh god, you must have hated me for it." Sesshomaru pulled away slowly before grabbing her wrists and holding them over her head.

"I could never hate you." He leaned his forehead against hers as a firm blush seeped into Yori's features. Sesshomaru watched as this redness appeared and he looked fully at the woman who was taken so wrongly from him. She was so beautiful, it was breathtaking. Without another word his lips were on hers, all of his savored anguish falling away and morphing into overwhelming happiness, and then desire. Sesshomaru laced his fingers through Yori's, their hands dancing above their heads. She could feel the cool wood of the dresser as it pressed against her back and made her insides ache for the warmth of her lover.

"Sesshomaru," she said against his lips and he drew away, taking a step back to look at her. He was momentarily surprised to find her advancing on him as he did so. The look in her eyes was one of drunken madness but he'd be a liar to say it didn't excite him in the least. Yori pressed her body against him, resting her hands on his lower waist and gazed up at him. Dark brown met brilliant gold and the message was clear.

"Sesshomaru my love," Her voice was barely a whisper and so Sesshomaru's lips barely moved as he responded.

"What is it?" His finger absentmindedly twirled a lock of midnight black hair.

"Make me yours." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" He knew what she meant. And as his kisses slowly made their way from her face to her neck, she knew he knew was she meant also.

"Take me, please. I want to be yours in every way possible. I don't want to be separated from you again... I never want to forget you ever again." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about the way she cried on the night of their anniversary but had no idea why. She thought about how she'd almost killed him on multiple occasions due to her tampered with mind, despite the pain that'd formed in her chest. She thought of how he would have let her kill him. He would have let her do anything she pleased to him, he wouldn't have even fought back. She thought about it all and she gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder blades with such intensity that he paused to look at her.

Yori's eyes were clouded, lids half soft pink lips were sweetly parted and barely showing the white of her teeth. It seemed as if she was drowning, holding onto him for dear life. And with no other option in mind, he grabbed her in an intense embrace, kissing the top of her head as she did so. Yori inhaled deeply his scent. It felt so good to be back in his arms.

"Are you positive?" The whispered question puzzled her and she looked questioningly at he husband.

"Of what?" Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed Yori's hand, leading her out of the closet. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap so that her legs were on either sides of his thighs and she was looking directly at him.

"Do you recall when I asked you to be my mate?" She nodded slowly and Sesshomaru laid back on the bed and stared up at Yori, tenderly caressing the hand at his face. "My dear Yori," He kissed her fingertips and sent butterflies exploding into her stomach. "We shall soon reach the point of no return. If you truly wish to be mine, you must first become my mate for life. We must be connected through one of the most ancient bonds." Yori nodded slowly, the reality of the situation causing her face to take on a red hue.

"I want you Sesshomaru, in every way I can have you." Her eyes were glazed over with desire and Sesshomaru couldn't find the slightest bit of apprehension in their deep pools. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled his bride into a passionate kiss. Yori noted how he took his time and was gentle with her, which she knew must have been difficult judging by what she felt pressed against her thigh. But it didn't matter to her; he could have been as rough and unforgiving as he pleased with her, she didn't care. This was the man she loved, this was the man she wished to spend the rest of her life with. Besides that, the lust within her was overpowering as was her partner's. She could feel it in the restrained way he touched her and she knew soon, they would both explode.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed as his lips fondled her collarbone.

"Yes?"

"I'm not delicate. And I need you. Now." He noted the tone of her voice and a wicked grin made its way onto his face. "

As you wish." He leaned into her neck before grazing her ear softly. "Just pray you haven't bitten off more than you can chew." In the blink of an eye, he'd changed their positions. He was now sitting on her waist, his eyes shining and a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Yori gasped as longer claws became visible on his hands. Sesshomaru pressed the tip of his index finger to her throat before tracing an invisible line down the fabric of her shirt until he reached her waist. The moment his hand left her body, there was a loud _rip_ and she glanced down to find her shirt cut in half. He smirked at her before capturing her lips in a dangerously hot kiss. He bit down on her bottom lip, drawing a small amount of blood and she gasped, unknowingly granting entrance to her lover. He explored her mouth hungrily, savoring her taste, before gently pulling her tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Yori moaned softly and traced Sesshomaru's bare chest with her hands, memorizing every line and indention there was. Her touch excited him and she could tell he was reaching his limits. His hands were at the waistband of her pants before they disappeared over the edge of the bed.

Now only in their underwear, Yori felt he need for him grow and as his fingers danced over her hips, Sesshomaru was surprised to find them thrust upwards. His resolve was being weakened by the second, but the moment Yori's hips grazed his own, it broke. A growl escaped his throat and their underwear was gone before Yori could blink. The cold air hit her hard and she shivered. But a moment later, she found herself filled with warmth and pleasure. She moaned loudly as Sesshomaru thrust deeply inside of her, burying himself up to the hilt. Bright flashes of lights and colors without names exploded behind her eyelids as she noticed her cries of satisfaction sending Sesshomaru in a near frenzy. The moment he began to pick up a faster tempo she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips almost leaving the bed. A moan escaped his lips and Yori found herself with a death grip on his shoulder blades, her nails digging into his flesh as she cried out into the night. Sesshomaru barely noticed as he felt her reach her limit. He almost had her over the edge, almost had himself. And then he felt it, his release crashing into her orgasm causing Yori to scream his name in pure ecstasy. He didn't waste a second. His fangs plunged into her neck before her body could reject him and Yori gasped as her back arched and waves of pleasure wracked her body. The intensity of it all was so great, so overbearing that as soon as it ceased, she passed out.

...

The light of the morning sun made its way through the bedroom window and its warm rays caressed the Lady of the Western Lands' face, causing her to stir slightly. Slowly Yori opened her eyes. The frost that had captured the room during the night was repelled by the thick blanket draped over her and her lover's arm tightly around her waist. She turned to look at him. His eyes were closed lightly and his silver hair fell over his face, reflecting the light of the sun and causing his face to almost shine. Yori smiled, she was so lucky. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and touched his face softly.

"My angel." The whisper must have been enough to awaken him as Yori felt his strong arm tighten around her as his brilliant golden eyes slowly opened. A small smile was on his face.

"Don't you mean your demon?" Yori smiled and shook her head.

"You can be that too if you wish. Now," Before either could blink, a pillow was slamming into Sesshomaru's face playfully. "Wake up!" Yori jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. But it was unavoidable, Sesshomaru was leaning in the door frame before she got there.

"Now you're not telling me you expected to get away with that?" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Actually," Sesshomaru was surprised to find the bathroom door slamming in his face. "I did!" Yori smiled before turning to the steaming tub of water. It had been filled in the early morning hours by one of the servants knowing that Yori would wish to bathe when she awoke. It didn't take her long to wash and change her clothes. But as she was pulling her shirt over her head, she noticed something peculiar on her neck. When she looked closer, she frowned. Bite marks? The irritated skin around them were red but the centers of the small holes were practically glowing white.

"Sesshomaru?" The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in, shirt off and a look of concern pasted on his face.

"What is it?" Yori pointed to her neck.

"What is _this_?" Sesshomaru smiled and hugged his wife by her hips. He kissed the small wounds softly before kissing her head.

"That is called a love mark. When the wound closes, it will mark you as mine to other demons who are foolish enough to think they can have you." Yori blushed, that light feeling she'd had when she first met Sesshomaru returning. "Not only that, it binds us together. We will live out our lives together, literally. You shall live as long as I and I as long as you."

"Wow, that's amazing." Not to mention the fact that my High Priestess initiation ceremony will keep me looking the same until I die.

"So now I'm truly yours? I'm really your mate?" Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair with his face.

"Yes, you are. And I am yours for the rest of eternity." Yori touched the mark gingerly and smiled.

"Mrs. Sesshomaru, how does that sound?" The man stared at her, his eyebrow raised. "Well where I come from when a woman becomes a man's, she gets his last name. Since you don't have one what will I be called?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do with 'Lady of the Western Lands'."

"Or you could be Sesshomaru Anoshi?" Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom. Yori chuckled.

"I'm going to finish getting dressed out here."

...

Months later, a letter had arrived announcing Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome would be stopping by for a visit. Yori had obsessed with cleaning as much of her home as she could while Sesshomaru just shook his head at her.

"We do have servants my love." Yori had ignored him and dusted, swept, wiped down, and polished everything to sparkling perfection. They would be here tomorrow and she wanted everything to be perfect. So when the two lay down to sleep, she asked one of the servants to wake her up as close to nine as he possibly could get. Lately, for some reason, she'd been sleeping in awful late. Sometimes she'd sleep for well over twelve hours and Sesshomaru suggested maybe she was sick and Yori had assured him she was fine. But when she woke up the next morning, she wasn't so sure.

Instead of the servant she'd asked to wake her up, when she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru. "Whatever happened to my wake up call?" He smiled softly.

"No matter what we tried, you would not awaken. So I decided to let you sleep." She nodded as he put out her hand to help her up. But the moment Yori got out of bed, she felt horrible and latched onto Sesshomaru for support. Worried wrote itself on his face.

"Yori, what's the matter?"

"I don't, I don't know." Her vision was swimming and her stomach felt like it was eating itself. And as saliva started to build up in her mouth, she realized what was going to happen. Running over to the window, she threw it open and heaved out of it. Sesshomaru was at her side, patting her back as her stomach emptied out its contents.

"Is that better?" Yori wiped her mouth before turning to her husband. Her head was down and tears were streaming down her face.

"No. Now my mouth tastes funny and I'm hungry." Absolutely baffled, Sesshomaru tried to console the bawling woman in his arms.

"Don't cry. If you are hungry, I can have a servant prepare you something to eat. Perhaps some fish?" He wasn't prepared for the violent shove to his torso that sent him flying into the wall at the other side of the room. He looked up, his anger flaring.

"I DO _NOT_ WANT ANY FUCKING FISH!" Sesshomaru watched as Yori ran into the bathroom, slammed, and locked the door. She'd never cursed at him before, at least not like that. _What is wrong with my wife?_

Hours later, the head servant walked into the guest room where Yori was curled up against Sesshomaru's side, morning incident forgotten, and cleared his throat.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, Master Miroku, and Master Inuyasha have arrived my Lord." Sesshomaru nodded to him and it was only a moment before the aforementioned group strolled in. Yori jumped up and hugged her friends, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you so much!" Kagome smiled, brushing away tears of her own.

"It's been so long, how are you?"

"Good, good. Oh that reminds me, Rin wanted me to let her know when you arrived. Rin!" Yori called up the stairs. "Rin! They're here!" The little girl came bolting down the stairs and practically tackled Inuyasha.

"Hey little runt." Yori smiled.

"Why don't you all come sit with us?" They nodded and took a seat on the chair. Yori turned her attention to Miroku and Sango. "So I hear you two were married while my memory was gone?" They nodded, Sango shyly and Miroku proudly. "And you two have plans to get married?" Inuyasha blushed and Kagome nodded. "That's great! Before we get into deep conversation, would anyone like something to drink?" After taking several orders, Yori had gone to the kitchen and returned with a variety of drinks on a silver tray. As the last glass left her hand, she stood very straight.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin let out a scream and Sesshomaru looked up in time to see Yori falling backwards. He managed to catch her before her head hit the ground and as he set her down gently, Kagome ran to their side. Placing a well trained hand to the other woman's forehead, she took her temperature.

"She's running a fever." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her. This morning she started crying because she was hungry but when I offered her food, she pushed me into a wall and ran into the bathroom.

"Maybe it's some after effect from her memories being stolen." Inuyasha suggested.

"I couldn't tell you but perhaps you should take her to Kaede's house." Miroku suggested.

"Yes, she lives only a few hours away from here if you take the journey on foot." Sango added. And when Yori awoke, she was surprised to find herself being carried through a forest.

"Um Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Sesshomaru set her down and took her hand.

"We are headed to the old priestess' house. Perhaps she can tell us what is wrong with you." Yori nodded.

"Okay, but why are we walking?" Sesshomaru grinned.

"I was afraid that if we flew, you would retch again." Yori blushed slightly but said nothing as they walked the path to Kaede's house. It wasn't long before a little wooden protrusion in the distance caught Yori's eye. And as they neared it, she realized what it was. The Bone Eater's Well was exactly the same as the day she'd climbed through it, running from the first demon she'd ever laid eyes on. She had to pause to run her hand over the edge of the old wood, reminiscing. Sesshomaru had paused, waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what this?" He shook his head. "My home is on the other side of it. My mother, father, and sister all live five hundred years in the future where I was born. They don't even know I'm here." Sesshomaru could sense her sadness and took a step towards her, with the intent of consolidation. But the moment his foot left the ground, Yori was tackled him with barely enough time to shout "Get down!" A spear sailed over their heads, snagging the corner of Yori's shirt. She pulled Sesshomaru to his feet and stood in from of him, drawing and arrow she was thankful he brought.

"Show yourself!" She shouted at the trees, taking a fighting stance. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.


	13. Are We Cursed?

12. "Are We Cursed?"

Slowly a figure emerged from the trees. And as the afternoon sun struck the face of the person revealing himself to her, Yori took a step back. _It can't be._ But it was. Sanji stood- blue hair swaying gently in the wind, green eyes burning holes into her very being- with his sword raised, the sharp silver directed at Sesshomaru.

"Sanji?" Her lips were barely able to form his name, feeling as if she were staring into a dream. His eyes narrowed, a hatred so bright it sent chills down Yori's spine.

"Step away from the High Priestess." Yori stood frozen as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, drawing his sword.

"I was under the impression I'd killed you." She remembered; the awful wounds in the boy's side, the blood as it stained her uniform while she carried him to the infirmary, her order to Ruki to by no means let him follow her as she went after the demon responsible for his pain.

"I will not repeat myself." The wind blew across the clearing, causing Yori to snap back into reality. "I do not wish to fight but if you do not return Lady Yori to me, I will have no choice but to."

"You wish to take her away from me? You'll have to kill me first." Sanji closed his eyes.

"So be it." And before the words of explanation were able to leave her throat, the two were high in the air, engaged in a fierce battle. They were a blur above her, each moving faster than she had ever see them. Rushing forward, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she knew she had to stop them. She wasn't concerned for Sesshomaru's wellbeing so much as Sanji's. Sesshomaru was very powerful and he could be very badly hurt. And she would never be able to forgive herself if that were to happen. Despite everything Kiesu had done to her and the bitter memories she had of the Sacred Lands, Sanji was still her friend.

"Sanji Stop! You're mistaken, this man has done nothing to me!" Sanji heard her words but ignored them. The demon in front of him must die, no matter the cost. And as their swords clashed in the air, Sesshomaru felt the boy's emotions emitting from his body. He hated him, blamed him for stealing away the most important girl in his life.

"Sesshomaru please! Don't hurt him!" Sesshomaru looked down for a moment at his mate. Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked absolutely devastated. But he knew better than to drop a fight like this one- the boy would stop at nothing until Yori was with him.

"You should really be paying attention to me." Sesshomaru looked ahead of him and barely dodged a punch to the face, causing him to lose his balance. Her cursed mentally, knowing that the consequence of his blunder would be great. And as Sanji pulled his arm back preparing to thrust his weapon forward, to both of their surprise, Yori appeared in front of him and grabbed the boy by the wrist, forcing him onto the ground. She had her sword to his throat, pinning his arms down with her legs.

"Listen to me, it's not what you think. This is my husband and Kiesu stole my memories and made me forget him." Sanji shook his head.

"Liar!" Yori pushed the blade further to his skin, drawing blood. And as she watched the thickest red drop flow down his neck and onto the ground, she knew what she was about to say would make no sense. But she would say anything, anything as long as it made him understand.

"I'm not lying. You know I would never do anything to hurt you Sanji, especially lie. Our bond is stronger than that." Fiery emerald burned into deep brown pools of sadness, and Sanji almost growled.

"Is it?" The question hit her hard and suddenly, it felt as if time itself had stopped as Yori stared down at one of her best friends. They had trained together, fought together, lived together, and even hurt together. Yori looked at him and she swallowed. What happened to the one boy she'd once held powerful feelings for, almost as powerful as those she held for her love? What happened to their friendship?

"It won't matter what you say Yori, he's still going to try to kill me. He's in love with you." _What?_ Yori's eyes widened, shock numbing her mind and causing her hand to slack a little. Sanji took the opportunity to land a swift kick to her stomach and send her flying into the air. But she barely noticed it while the sun shone right into her mind and as she fell to the earth. Every time Sanji had smiled at her, held her hand, and comforted her passed before her eyes. How could she have missed it? How could she have been so blind? He loved her and from love comes sacrifice and from sacrifice comes hatred. It it was that very reckless and raw emotion that would ultimately be his downfall. And hers.

Yori looked down and panic grabbed ahold of her chest. There was no way to stop her fall and it wasn't the ground she was afraid of. It was the opening of the well and she came nearer and nearer to it. "Sesshomaru!" His name left her lips just as the brown edges of the well passed before her eyes.

"Yori!" Sesshomaru rushed over to the well, emotions consuming him as he wasted no time and leapt into it. He had to reach her, just had to. There was no telling what would happen if she hit the bottom. Her face mirrored the fear on his own- they couldn't be separated again. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her body and relief flooded into him, only to be replaced by shock. The moment his hold tightened around her, she disappeared into thin air.

For a moment, all was silent and still. His shoulders shook as he stared at his empty hands. It'd happened again; he'd lost her. He'd let her slip right through his fingers again. And what hope was there now that he would ever see her again? Sesshomaru felt the anger bubbling deep inside of him and he rose out of the well, eyes red and hair floating. Sanji took a step back. If he'd ever seen a demon, that was one. And taking a more solid stance, he braced himself for the worst.

...

Yori's fists pounded on the wet earth beneath her. _No, it can't be happening again._ Tears clouded her vision as the dirt flew into the air. _I can't loose him again._ She felt the soil as it crammed itself painfully underneath her nail beds while she dug desperately. _Not again._ Her motions slowed as acceptance filled her being. Yori's arms wrapped arm her stomach as she leaned forward, her forehand pressed against the ground. She felt as if she couldn't breathe as some invisible person ripped her heart out of her chest.

"Please," she whispered. "Please let me go back. Please don't do this to me again, I can't do this again." Yori looked up to the mouth of the well, her stomach imploding on itself, body shaking violently. And as the wooden ceiling of the Higurashi shrine graced her eyes, a terrible scream erupted from her throat. Nothing could match her anguish- not the fear of being heard, not the physical pain racking her body, not even the worry of never seeing Sesshomaru again. Yori just wanted to scream, and she did. She screamed until all of her tears were gone. She screamed until her throat was hoarse and blood coated the back of it. She screamed until she was near unconsciousness. And it was only when she felt powerful arms lift her off of the ground and saw the dark uniform of the police did she stop screaming. He told her she was okay, he promised they would get her home and she would be fine. But she knew she wouldn't be. And when the officer that still held her shaking form knocked on the door of her house and the ghost-white face of her mother appeared and they laid her on the couch to rest, she knew she would never be fine again.

Yori awoke to the soft sound of her mother's voice and didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Thank you again officer, thank you so much." The officer shifted his weight.

"Don't mention it ma'am. Just make sure your daughter gets plenty of rest and I'm sorry to ask this but you two and your husband will have to come down to the station for question tomorrow. We'll start the search for her kidnapper immediately."

"Of course."

"You have a good night ma'am."

"And you." Yori slowly propped herself up on one elbow as the door closed. Her head swam slightly and she felt pressure behind her eyelids as the light of her living room attacked her eyes. Slowly she put her feet on the floor, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Yori!" Seeing her daughter had awaken, Yori's mother engulf her in a fierce embrace. "Oh my goodness Yori! I'm so thankful... you're okay... I can't believe it. You were gone for almost two years." Yori didn't hug her mother back, she didn't smile, she didn't return her thankful tears. Yori's whole body felt numb.

"He's gone." Mrs. Anoshi pulled away to look at her daughter.

"What honey?"

"He's gone, mom he's gone!" Yori's shoulders began trembling slightly and she slumped against her mother, her hands hanging limply at her side. And she begun to whisper. "Again, it happened again. I don't know why. But it did, it happened again." Mrs. Anoshi didn't have the slightest idea what her daughter was talking about but she was worried about her. She'd never seen her baby so dishelved and shaken. Whatever the people who'd taken had done to her was affecting her deeply.

"Why don't I draw you a bath, huh? A nice relaxing bath and some tea, how does that sound?" Without a reply, the woman lead her daughter to the bathroom and Yori followed like a zombie. It felt as if her soul had disappeared and this hallow version of herself was what was left. And as she lay down to sleep that night, she feared she'd never have it back.

The next day, after Yori's father hugged her and kissed her and basically played the same card as her mother, the three were sitting in the interrogation room at the nearest police station. There were two other people in the room; the detective and the documenter.

"Alright folks, let's begin shall we? My name is Detective Yamamoto. Now Ms. Yori," Yori turned towards the man, her eyes barely seeing him. "Can you tell me where you were for the past couple of years?"

"Home." Her voice was barely a whisper and the man raised his eyebrows, now realizing she was going to be one of _those_.

"Can you tell me what 'home' looks like?" She nodded slowly.

"There were two white staircases. Servants were everywhere. It was huge and beautiful, like a castle." Her eyes were clouded. To Yamamoto, it sounded like a glammed up version of a brothel, or a castle.

"Right, and how long were you at home?" Yori shook her head 'no'. "You don't know?"

"They took me from it for a long time." He leaned forward.

"Who took you?"

"The monks, the bad monks took me." All of a sudden, the girl's eye flashed violently and she jumped up, her chair falling over, and slammed her palms onto the table. "They took me from him! They took me from him and stole my memories!" Yori was in a daze. She didn't really care what she was saying, they'd think she was crazy regardless.

"They took you from who?" Yori's sudden show of emotion didn't faze him, he'd seen much worse. But it did interest him.

"Him- my demon Lord." The detective nodded as the girl bowed her head.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Anoshi, that's all for now. All I can suggest is taking her to see a doctor. Whoever took her might have drugged her or hurt her in more permanent ways, more dangerous ways. And if drugs are the case, they might not have left her system."

"Okay. Thank you so much detective." The couple stood and shook Yamamoto's hand. And as he watched the family leave the room, he sighed in pity. As far as he went, there was no hope for that girl anywhere.

The doctor's appointment was scheduled as soon as they arrived home. It was late in the afternoon and Yori sat down on the couch and held herself. What else could she do? No one knew what she was going through, no one could console her. And for a split second, telling her family the truth crossed her mind. But the thought faded into blackness within moments, they'd think she was crazy. Then again, didn't they already think she was crazy?

The sound of feet on the stairs made Yori lift her head. A little girl was running down the steps, her face covered in tears and Yori's heart seemed to soar. She crouched down and opened her arms as the little girl came crashing into her. Her black hair was so soft underneath Yori's fingers that it soothed her mind.

"Oh I'm sorry I worried you. Please don't cry Rin." And just like that, the little girl pulled away.

"Rin?" And a realization hit her. As she looked over the small girl in front of her, she felt awful. It wasn't Rin, it was her younger sister Ami. Yori's eyes filled with tears and her head fell in her hands, her shoulders contracting with each powerful sob that emitted from her body.

"I'm sorry Ami," she choked through tears. "I thought you were some one else. I thought you were Rin." Ami nodded slowly as her parents sat on the furniture and watched their daughters.

"Who's Rin?" Yori wiped the last of her tears away before sitting back on the couch and addressing her family.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but I'll tell you the truth. The well in the Higurashi shrine is a gateway between two time periods; now and feudal Japan. The last time you saw me, I fell down that well and ended up there. Kagome Higurashi was with me at the time and I learned her secret, why she was absent from school so much. She has friend's there and I met them. One of them, Inuyasha, started to pick a fight with me," She smiled at the memory. " And I got upset and left the group. I met his brother and we fell in love. His name was Sesshomaru and he was the Lord of the Western Lands but he's not human. He's what they call a demon; beautiful in every way possible but lethal as well. He almost killed me when he saw me with the little girl he looked after. Her name was Rin and she looks just like Ami so I decided to travel with them. After a while, I found out I was a reincarnation of a very powerful priestess named Kiesu and after training with her for a month or two, she told me I had to kill her twin sister in order fix something that was very important. But anyway, after I was reunited with the man I fell in love with, Sesshomaru asked me to marry him. And on the day of our wedding, Kiesu kidnapped me and erased my memories. So when my husband came to get me a year later, I had taken her place as the High Priestess and didn't remember him. It was Kagome who figured out the way to retrieve my memories and after we were finally united, I became sick. We were on our way to visit a elderly woman who was skilled with medicine when my friend Sanji saw us. He attacked Sesshomaru and I ended up falling down the well again but this time," All of Yori's muscles grew tight as she hugged herself. "I can't get back." Her family was silent for a moment.

"Sweetheart, we believe you. I can't think of any other reason you would be so upset aside from love." Her mother hugged her tightly.

"It is a lot to take in, I'll admit but how else can you explain being found at the bottom of the well?" Mr. Anoshi sighed. "Wow, so you're married? And you didn't rush into things?" Yori had to smile at her father.

"No dad, I love him." she looked at the floor. "I don't think I can live without him." Mrs. Anoshi shook her head.

"We'll find a way to get you two back together." All of a sudden, hope so overpowering she had to return her mother's hug filled Yori. She knew they didn't truly believe her, but her testimony was all they had until the doctor's diagnosis and they held on to it tightly.

"Thank you."

...

The doctor's visit so far had been lengthy and tedious. They took a few blood samples, a few x-rays, and they took a urine sample. They made her take a hearing test, a vision test, and also a physical. And after what must've been hours, the doctor walked into their room and addressed Yori. Even though her whole family was with her, the doctor only spoke to her as he flipped through his results on the clipboard.

"Well Miss Anoshi I have good news- you're not crazy. Your blood samples were negative of any drugs, your x-rays are fine, and your eyes and ears are actually better than they've ever been." Yori nodded.

"And the bad news?" The doctor look perplexed but he smiled.

"I never mentioned bad news."

"No but it was sort of implied seeing as you didn't mention the results of the urine examination." The doctor paused for a moment.

"You're a very sharp girl. Well I wouldn't say it's bad news but Miss Anoshi," he paused and took a breath before smiling "You're pregnant." All of the air flew out of her lungs and for a moment, she'd forgotten how to speak. There was no way this was happening. It wasn't the pregnancy itself that was the problem, it was more of the fact that she was pregnant and separated from the baby's father. How, in the world she was currently in, she was going to raise a half demon baby, she had no idea. She looked at the doctor and nodded her head.

"Thank you doctor." He smiled and left the room.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mom's voice reached her ears and shook her out of her returning reverie.

"No, I'm not... Can we go home now?" Her mother nodded and in an hour's time, she was walking up the stairs to her room. _What am I going to do? The baby won't be able to live here, he'll stand out too much. They'll take him from me for horrible experiments. Surgery could solve the problem but that's expensive and we don't have the money. We could go into hiding and just disappear. But how will we fend for ourselves? Or I could give the baby to Kagome. Hopefully he can pass through the well and she can take him to his father. That's gonna have to be what happens. I'll call Mrs. Higurashi and ask her to let Kagome know I need to see her as soon as she gets back._ But the moment Yori's foot hit the landing of the staircase, there was a loud pounding at the door. Yori turned and stared at it, wondering who could be knocking in the middle of the work day.

"I've got it." Her mom called to no one in particular. She watched as the door opened and Yori was curious to see who was there. And as the door swung on its hinge, giving as wide a view as it possible could to the members of the house., Yori's breath caught in her throat. Long silver hair was barely visible behind her mother. Yori could hear her as she questioned the person at the door until Yori could take it no longer.

"Mom, let him in." Her mother sent her a confused look but stepped aside and her company walked in the house. And Yori felt her soul return.

"Sesshomaru." She'd barely gotten it out before his lips were slammed into hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair and her wrapped his arms around her waist. She just wanted to hold him, nothing else mattered. She was so relieved to see him and if he made it through the well, it meant she could too.

"Are we cursed?" Sesshomaru said between kisses.

"No, we're blessed." She pulled away from her husband and lead him down the stairs to meet her family. And after a few cups of tea and a long explanation, Yori and Sesshomaru were at the door of her house.

"I love you guys." She whispered. Her family smiled at her and Ami ran over and hugged her legs, tears staining her face.

"Do you have to go?" Yori smiled at her little sister.

"I'm afraid so. But before I go, you have to promise me something. You have to behave and take care of mom and dad?" The little girl nodded and ran back to her parents as the door closed softly behind her. Yori felt slightly sad that she was leaving her family, but she had her own family toworry about. And as she and Sesshomaru finished their journey home and walked into their living room, Yori was surprised to find Kagome and her group still sitting there.

"You guys never left?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sesshomaru said we were welcomed to stay while he and Kagome found a way to get you back." Yori nodded her head and turned to her friends. "

Well while I was at home, I visited the doctor and he gave me some very good news that would explain my behavior from earlier this week." The group listened intently, the realization already creeping onto some of there faces. Yori turned to Sesshomaru and smiled, her biggest and brightest one yet. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with the story until the end, well the almost end ;) One more chapter to go and then, it's all over.**_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Yori walked onto the courtyard and frowned at what she saw before her. Inuyasha was widening his stance and staring mockingly before him. "Inuyasha! If you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Oh lighten up sis, we're just kiddin' around. Isn't that right Emiko?" The little girl stood the same as him, her long silver hair blowing slightly in the wind. Her eyes were brown like her mother's and she'd inherited the same fiery attitude. She was short tempered and ruff, always picking a fight with her uncle. And as she stood glaring menacingly at Inuyasha, Yori saw how much they were alike. She'd even gotten the dog-like ears on the top of her head.

"DIE!" Yori watched as she rushed forward with blinding speed, much faster than a normal nine year old. She jumped into the air and landing on Inuyasha's shoulders and proceeded to pull his ears. Emiko claimed she wouldn't stop until he called mercy and Yori laughed at her daughter. Sesshomaru would have loved to see this. The thought of her husband made her look down at her stomach and she subconsciously patted it, giving what comfort she could to the five month old inside. But before she was taken prisoner by depressing thoughts, a peculiar song graced her ears. It was a horribly sad sound, high pitched and yet so beautiful.

"A grass whistle?" Yori headed in the direction of the sound of the grass whistle and left Emiko and Inuyasha rolling around in the dirt. Yori followed the sound around the side of the castle and towards the river that lay behind it. Sitting on a large boulder was a small form facing the soft blue water and it glimmered in the rays of the sun. Yori took a deep breath before sitting down next to the boy and smiling.

"That's a beautiful song. I didn't know you knew how to play a song with a grass whistle." There was a moment of silence as the boy finished his song and opened his eyes, the brilliant gold eyes that were so much like his father's. He dropped the leaf into the river and watched it as it was carried away by the current.

"Ichiro, what's the matter? Why aren't you in the courtyard with Emiko and uncle Inuyasha?" She stroked his soft black hair, combing her fingers through it's short length as worry overtook her features.

"They are fighting."

"And what's wrong with that?" The boy shook his head and turned to his mother.

"They are fighting unnecessarily, a waist of strength and energy." Yori frowned.

"No sweetheart, they're sort of like training. It's what you do when you want to become stronger and strength is necessary to survive in this world." Ichiro just looked at her for a moment and Yori found both his gaze and his features strikingly similar to her husband's.

"Father." She didn't say anything, just waited for him to explain. "Father taught me how to play the grass whistle, right before he left." Yori watched, her heart breaking, as Ichiro's eyes filled with tears. Yori could see him trying to fight them, she could see him losing. The seven year old averted his gaze as his mother tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh sweetheart I know you miss your father, but he'll be back any day now." The boy wrapped his small arms tightly around Yori and cried into her chest.

"Why did he have to leave?"

"You know why, it couldn't be helped." Times were soon to be hard, Yori knew. The North and South lands had joined forces and were preparing to attack and so Sesshomaru had gone to the East to speak with the High Priest about strengthening their chances of victory by temporary truce. If all goes according to plan, the East and the West will becoming one unit and stand tall against the opposing forces.

"I know but Mother, I miss him so much. And how do we know he's not in trouble?"

"Shh, shh, shh Ichiro, it'll be okay. You know there's nothing in this world that can hurt your father. I'm sure he's fine and he'll be home very soon. Now why don't we go inside and have some lunch with Aunt Kagome. She's probably very hungry by now, what with a baby on the way." He nodded his head and wiped his tears away, sniffling slightly.

"But Mother, you have a baby on the way as well." Yori smiled and kissed her boy on the forehead.

"And that's how I know she's hungry." Ichiro smiled and took Yori's hand as they made their way to the front of the house. They were halfway their when Emiko came bounding around the corner with the biggest smile Yori had ever seen on her face.

"Mother! Come look!" She was pointing behind her excitedly.

"What is it?"

"A surprise! Come on Ichi, you have to see it first!" Emiko grabbed her brother by the wrist and practically dragged him to the front of the castle. Yori smiled and picked up her pace slightly. When she made it to the gates, relief settled in her heart as tears pricked at her eyes. Sesshomaru was walking towards her, hand in hand with his daughter and his son on his back. He was smiling at his children as they neared the gate. Walking next to him was Sanji. And even though they were quite a ways away, Yori could see adulthood in his features. His eyes were harder, his hair shorter, but his face was still as kind and gentle as ever. Yori could see he'd grown a few inches and she came to the conclusion that he hadn't become the High Priest until he was about twenty. And as he was dragged past her by her two munchkins, he smile apologetically and she laughed slightly and nodded to him.

"Hello darling." When she turned around, she was face to face with Sesshomaru.

"How nice of you to keep me waiting." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I apologize, it couldn't be helped." Yori put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah? Well don't let it happen again, you worried your son." Sesshomaru smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Is that all? I didn't worry anyone else?" Yori threw her head back and stared up at the sky, dramatically pondering his question.

"Uh, nope." She grinned at him and kissed him softly, their foreheads pressing against one another's allowing her to stare into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered smiling.

"I know." The wind blew across the land and Yori laughed wildly as Sesshomaru swept his arm underneath her knees and carried her into their home, to their awaiting family.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, there's the end for ya! Plz, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about the story, constructive critism is always welcomed. Oh and p.s, Emiko means "beautiful blessing child" and Ichiro means "first born son" ;) BYe, hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
